Accidental Meeting
by ShadowintheKnight
Summary: While running away from the school bully Flash, Peter Parker takes cover in the closest building. Little did he know he would meet his idols and form strong friendships with them. Will they figure out he is Spider-man or can he keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here so I hope it is received well : ) Enjoy! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Spiderman.**

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me! Watch out!" Could be heard as Peter Parker sprinted away from Flash and his 'gang' in the crowded New York streets. This was the third time this week that Flash decided to pick on Peter and he just wished that Flash would leave him alone.

As Peter ran he tried to grab his skateboard out of his backpack in hopes of putting more distance between himself and Flash, who was gaining fast. Losing his focus he tripped over an uneven part of the sidewalk and landed right on his bruised rib that he received the last time Flash wanted to "chat". Flash was on him instantly, dragging him into the closet alleyway, away from the public eye, and just started wailing on him.

"What" *grunt* "did I" *grunt* "ever do" *grunt* "to you?" Peter pleaded. The punches were coming left and right, luckily not at his face, when Flash faltered for a second giving Parker the time to escape Flash's grasp and flea on his skateboard.

Peter could hear the thundering footsteps of Flash and his friends chasing him and his skateboard was not giving him the speed he wanted. There were too many people for him to go he speed he wanted to. Making a split decision Parker quickly flicked up his skateboard and ran into the nearest building in hope that Flash would back off.

Watching from the lobby of the building he ran into Peter saw Flash and his buddies stop running and then gave him a smirk before walking away. Confused as to why Flash would smirk Peter looked around the lobby and noticed what made Flash smirk. Behind the desk in big glowing letters was: S-T-A-R-K. He was in Stark tower... and with that Peter passed out in blissful darkness.

* * *

"_Sir, there is a man in the lobby who looks hurt. He may need medical attention." _

"Damn… I hope this is not like the homeless person incident. Inform the rest of the team to meet me at the lobby and tell Bruce to bring his medical kit Jarvis." Tony said as he rushed over to the elevator.

"_Already done sir." _Jarvis informed Tony as he finally arrived at the lobby and laid eyes on the unconscious child.

"That is not a man! He is just a child!" Tony quickly made his way over to the child hoping that Bruce would show up soon. As if summoned by thought Bruce and the rest of the Avengers ran over to him from the other elevator.

"Tony what happened!?" Bruce frantically asked while opening up his medical kit. The rest of the Avengers stayed out of Bruce's way, knowing that he was in his element.

"Why do you assume that I would know!? I just got here as well!" Tony exclaimed.

" Sorry. Please take off his backpack and shirt. He seems to be breathing raggedly, he may have some bruised ribs." Bruce instructed to which Tony complied.

Tony whistled. "Damn! That is a lot of bruises for a young kid and holy shit look at those scars running across his torso! It looks like an animal could have made them! Do you think maybe he was attacked by something and wandered in here?"

"Tony this is New York… What is he going to get attacked by, pigeons?" Bruce rolled his eyes at his friend's suggestion.

"Hey! This is New York, you never know what could happen. And why is it that you only ever get sassy with me!?" Tony threw his hands up overdramatically.

"Sh-sh-sh, I think the kid is waking up. We don't want to startle him and I don't want him to move his body too much." Bruce hushed.

* * *

"Hmmm... wha-what…" Peter tried to remember where he was, but he could not come up with a solid memory. Blinking rapidly he saw that there was a group of people looming over him.

"SHIT!" Peter scrambled away in fear. Then the memories of Flash beating on him with no mercy came back and also the fact that he was in Stark tower. He started to panic thinking that security was here to kick him out and teach him a lesson. He could not handle that today after what he had already been through.

"I am sorry for intruding like this. I did not mean to I was just uh- walking and thought since I was passing Stark tower that..."

"Son, calm down we are not here to yell at you. We are here to help, you have some pretty nasty bruises that my friend Bruce over here was just checking out to make sure you are not critically hurt." Looking up Peter saw that it was freaking Captain America who said that and promptly fainted again. _Well this is embarrassing- _was Peter's last thought before he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who commented and faved my story it really means a lot to me. I was not really confident on what I wrote, but it seems that some people like is so yay! xD I hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy! : ) **

* * *

"Hmmmm…." _Today is not my day. _Peter looked around and noticed he was in a room that was at least twice the size of his house. As the memories of last time he was awake came tumbling back Peter scrambled out of bed in search of his possessions. Noticing for the first time that he did not have shirt on Peter quickly searched the room in search of a shirt to cover the nasty bruising Flash gave him today. At least he thought it was still today. Looking at the clock next to the massive bed he was previously on Peter gave a sigh of relief seeing that only an hour had passed since he had uh- fainted. As long as Aunt May does not worry everything will be fine.

_Whoosh. _Peter spun around and automatically got into a fighting stance to only realize that Tony Stark was now standing in front of him. Even though he was in front of one of the people he idolized he could not relax.

"Woah kid calm down. Jarvis informed me that you were up and in some distress.I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Tony said with his hands up in surrender.

"What- oh sorry. I uh- I was just looking for my stuff. I have some private things in there that I would rather keep to myself and I need my phone to make sure my Aunt is not worrying about me." Peter tried to play it cool even though he was actually having a panic attack on the inside. What if they discovered his Spider-man suit? He could not handle it if someone found out he was Spider-man after all he did to keep it a secret.

"Don't sweat kid, Cap. took your stuff to make sure no one would look through it. Okay mostly so I would not look in it." Tony could not help but look sheepish. "But hey can you blame me? A kid comes wandering into my building all beaten up and people expect me not to be curious what he has in his possessions! I mean come one tell me you would not be curious a little bit. By the way what is your name kid? I don't want to keep calling you kid. I would have had it by now, but Bruce has forbidden me from searching you. He takes away all the fun."

"My name is Peter, Peter Parker and well you do know curiosity killed the cat, don't you?" Peter could not help but reply sarcastically.

"Ha! I like you Peter, but seriously it is not like you have anything that would interest me."

"Uh- yeah. So about my stuff can I have it back now? I would like to go home so I don't worry my Aunt anymore." Peter nervously replied, running his hands through his hair.

"Sure I will tell Capsicle to bring your stuff up, but before you leave Bruce wants to take a look at you one more time." Tony said, but before he exited he turned back around and gave a serious look. "What happened Peter? We are all wondering ."

Looking down Peter debated whether he should say what really happened. He did not want to look weak in front of the Avengers, who are so strong. And if they knew he was Spider-man they would probably think he could not handle it. Deciding that honesty is the best to go Peter told Tony about his high school enemy who seemed to make it his job to beat up Peter. Tony just gave him a sympathetic look as he left to go get Bruce.

At least it was not a look of pity. He could have handled anything, but pity. Before he could dwell too long on this factor Tony came back in with Captain America and Bruce trailing behind.

* * *

Upon entering the room where Peter, as Tony told us his name, was staying Bruce noticed that he was out of bed and seemed to be walking just fine.

"Could you please lay down on the bed Peter I just want to check on your ribs again. There was just an area I was concerned about that seemed more uh- beat up than the rest." Bruce asked kindly. Thankfully Peter did what he asked without a fuss.

Bruce noticed the winces of pain Peter was giving as he pressed down on the sensitive areas across his torso. He was trying to be as gentle as possible.

Before he could voice his thoughts about what they were all concerned about Steve beat him to it."I don't mean to make you uncomfortable Peter, but Tony told us how you received those horrible bruises. I went through the same problem when I was younger. I would not back down to them. If you ever want someone to talk to I will be here. Just having someone to talk to might really help. I also think you should tell your parents what has been going on. Do they know about it?"

"Uh- its uh- just me and my Aunt and she knows something is going on, but I don't want to burden her with my problems. She has too many things to worry about without my problems added on for her to fret about." Peter said looking down, not meeting our eyes. Bruce was amazed that a kid so young would care so much about how his life would impact the ones he cared about.

"Son, I really think you should tell her. But is is your life so I can't force you to. If things get an worse please tell her." With that Steve left the room leaving Peter's possessions on the table next to the bed.

"Well I have concluded that none of your ribs are broken, only badly bruised. I advise that you don't do any strenuous activities for at least three weeks maybe two if you are lucky. And I am with Steve on this one, please tell someone, even if it is me, if this gets worse. I don't like seeing a child hurt like this." Bruce instructed while wishing that the world was not so cruel, Peter seemed like a genuinely good kid and he did not deserve to be bullied.

* * *

"I really appreciate all that you guys have done for me. I really must be going though my Aunt must be worrying that I am not back from school yet." Peter said as he quickly put his shirt back on and grabbed his backpack that was thankfully unopened.

"Hey Peter since I like you so much why don't you come back. I could give you a tour of the rest of the tower and you could meet the rest of the Avengers since you really did not get to see them that much." Tony couldn't help, but like the kid. There was something about Peter that just made him likeable.

"What seriously!? I would -wow- I would love to come back! I mean only if you have time of course." Peter nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I offered it so of course there is time! Come back on Friday after school. I will give you the grand tour of my baby. All one-hundred floors!" Tony sounded more excited about this than Peter himself.

"Well as much fun as it has been I gotta jet!Thank you so much for helping me I owe you guys a lot." With that Peter ran to the elevator to take him to the lobby, where this whole thing started. The one thing on his mind as he left was that he was sad he never got to ask Tony or Bruce and Steve for that matter any questions. The one time he meets his idols and he does not get any questions in and he forgot to ask for autographs!

* * *

"Dammit! Bruce we forgot to ask about his scars! I really wanted to know how someone so young could acquire those." Tony complained while heading to the elevator to take him to his lab.

"I think that would have overwhelmed him Tony. He already looked so uncomfortable talking about how he is being bullied." Bruce wisely said as he followed Tony to the elevator.

**"****Well one thing is for sure. He better come on Friday." **

* * *

**Pleas review an tell me what you think! Thanks! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you all for reading my story and responding to it! : ) **

**You guys make me excited to write! : ) I really want to please you all! : ) **

* * *

_Click. _"Peter is that you?" Aunt May asked from the kitchen. Boy something was smelling good from in there.

"Yeah Aunt May. Sorry for being so late I just got wrapped up in some stuff for Yearbook. I should have called or sent a text. Sorry I was not thinking." Peter explained.

"Dear stop saying sorry. You did have me worrying some though. Next time please remember to tell me if you are going to be out so late. I would be devastated if something ever happened to you." Aunt May said.

"I know, I know. I promise next time I will tell you when I plan to stay out." Peter tried to keep the guilt from rising when he thought about his late night activities.

"Well dinner will be ready in a few, why don't you go put your stuff away and wash up." Aunt May suggested as she pulled lasagna out of the oven.

* * *

"Hey Bruce have you seen this new guy who goes by Spider-man?" Tony inquired. In truth Tony did not know how to feel about Spider-man. In a way he thought the guy was doing good, but he also thought the guy was being stupid. Vigilante work was always iffy to Tony. But credit is due where credit is due.

"I have seen him in the news and in newspapers, but I don't really know the specifics of his achievements. Why are you interested in him anyways?" Bruce didn't really see why Tony was so interested in this new 'hero'. I mean sure he did good, but Bruce does not like the thought of vigilante work because it is against the law.

"Just curious is all. I also noticed something very interesting upon a close examination. The web thingys on his wrist seem to be homemade!" Seeing a blank look on Bruce's face Tony explained further, "Meaning he has to be smart to be able to create them! He might even like science!"

"Okay Tony." Bruce said uninterested. Bruce would rather keep his distance from the vigilante. He did not want to get mixed up with anyone on the bad side of police. He was in a similar situation and just wants to stay out of it.

"Could you at least sound a little excited for me! Come on, can you honestly tell me you are not a weee- bit curious!" Tony exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes at Tony's annoying nature Bruce chose to remain quiet. He just wanted to focus on his work and not have a debate with Tony that would end up with them at odds.

"Fine. I see what is going on. I will drop it for now, but don't think that this is over. So on a lighter topic I can't wait for tomorrow!" Tony practically jumped with happiness.

"Why? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"You forgot already! UGH! Peter is coming by! Hopefully he remembers, otherwise I would be extremely offended and would have to track down his address and invite him over just so I could ask why he did not come."

"You really like the kid don't you." Bruce could not help but notice that Tony actually tolerates Peter and actually seems to like Peter. Usually whenever he is near kids he gets this look on his face like he is just annoyed by their presence. But on the other hand Bruce was drawn into Peter as well so he could see why Tony likes him. As Tony said before there was just something about Peter that makes you unable to not like him.

"I know you do to Bruce. Steve likes him as well! I Bet if Natasha and Clint got to talk with him a bit they would be in the same boat as us."

"Well maybe tomorrow that can actually happen." Bruce wouldn't mind showing Peter around. Hopefully he likes science because than they would get along great.

* * *

Dinner was the usually. Aunt May and Peter made small talk, usually it was Aunt May inquiring about how school was going. Throughout dinner she kept giving Peter worrying glances which made him nervous that she knew about the bullying. He could not lay that on her. She was still fragile and recovering from Uncle Ben's death.

While heading up the stairs Peter remembered that tomorrow was Friday. Peter called down to his Aunt, "Aunt May tomorrow a friend of mine wants to show me a building that he may potentially work at so I might be home late. There will be no need to wait up for me." Peter couldn't just casually say 'oh yeah I met the Avengers yesterday and Tony Stark himself invited me over to look around.' Aunt May would definitely start asking questions that Peter did not want to answer.

"Okay dear, but please be careful. I don't want you staying out too late. Although crime rates have gone down I still fear for your safety."

"I know. I will be very careful, you can count on that." With that Peter ran upstairs to his room to do his homework. Thankfully it never takes him long to complete his homework.

Around eleven o'clock the house was quiet, signalling that Aunt May had gone to bed. Slipping into his suit Peter made his way to his bedroom window, quietly. The air was crisp with leaves rustling in the wind.

As Peter made his way through New York everything was looking fine, even after an hour or so all seemed quiet. He did not find any crime he had to stop. _This may be the easiest night…_ Before Peter could finish that thought he heard a young woman scream. Quickly swinging towards the scream Peter saw a man trying to force himself on a lady, that may or may not have been drunk. Drunk or not she did not deserve to be raped by this vile man.

"After hearing about all the men that have been caught for doing the same thing you are attempting to do why would you try it? Only an idiot would." Peter chastised the man like a child.

The 'bad' guy spun around. "Hey dude get out of here if you know what is best."

"Dude really. Do you know who I am? I am guessing not so let me educate you." With that Peter webbed the perpetrator to the wall.

"Woah- what the heck is this stuff?" The guy sound annoyed and amazed at the same time. Who knew that could happen.

Before Peter could reply he heard Police sirens in the distance. Turning to the young women who just finished adjusting her clothes, "Would you like me to stay until the Police arrive? They should be here in a minute or so."

"I- uh I think I can handle myself. The Police are actually pulling up now, but before you go: thank-you so much for saving me! I owe you. Me and my daughter are big fans. We think you are a true hero."

"No need to thank me, I am just doing my job. Thank you for your support. It looks like the Police can handle the rest. Be safe and try not to walk home alone if you can help it." With that Peter shoot a web at the nearest building to get away from Police eye and return home. Even though he helps them the Police still think he is trying to sabotage them and make them look bad. Why can't they see he is just trying to help…

* * *

**I****am not really sure how I like this chapter, but I have an idea for the next chapter that I can't wait to write about so xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow 21 reviews for three chapters! That is more than I imagined. I honestly thought that not a lot of people would like it. So Thank you all! Your support and comments mean a lot to me and they give me the drive to update xD**

* * *

Last night turned out to be a success for Peter and today was turning out well for him as well. It was already a majority of the way through school, only one more period to go. Flash must have been feeling generous because he had not bothered Peter at all today. Peter's mood was at an all time high, nothing could ruin it. Just one more period and then he could make his way to Stark tower. In truth Peter was really nervous to meet the Avengers again. The first time he met them all he was a little out of it so he felt like today would be the day he really gets to make an impression. Fainting was not really a good way to start out so hopefully today he can make them see him for who he really is.

Last period was a bore. Honestly Peter did not remember anything that was said, he was too busy thinking about what Stark Tower would be like. Luckily the teacher never called on Peter or he would have been busted. Peter rushed out of the school as soon as the bell ending class rang so Flash could not have the chance to ruin his excitement. Also if Flash got too violent and hit him in the face he would not be able to go to Stark tower. He did not want to look weak in front of them.

"Hey watch it!" An old lady walking yelled when Peter zoomed past her on his skateboard.

"Shit sorry!" Peter tried to apologize, but not to sure if the lady heard him since he was already at the next block. He felt bad for cursing, but it just came out before he could think about what he was saying. Oh well, it is not like he is ever going to see tthe lady ever odds are very slim.

Finally arriving at Stark tower Peter had to wait outside for a few minutes to stop himself from shaking in anticipation. _What if I make a fool of myself… _was all that went through Peter's head as he tried to calm down. After several minutes Peter decided he was the calmest he would ever be and just stormed into the lobby before he could change his mind.

"_Ah, Peter Parker. Sir has been waiting for you to arrive. He will be so excited that you are here now. He is currently on floor fifty, you can head up there now."_

Peter jumped in the air almost sticking to the wall, but luckily he stopped himself from exposing his abilities. He had forgot about Jarvis Tony's AI. Not sure if he was supposed to Peter replied, "Uh. Thank you. I will just head on up then."

On the elevator ride up Peter tried to think of something to say, but he was drawing a blank. The one time he needs something to say he can't think of anything. Of course this would happen to him. Arriving on floor fifty he heard several voices which he concluded that all the Avengers must be there. There was one extremely loud voice that frightened him a little, but he stepped into the room nonetheless.

* * *

"Guys Jarvis just informed me that Peter has arrived! He should be here any minute." Tony told the others. For some reason Tony was really excited to have Peter over, Bruce also seemed to show a lot of interest as well. The other Avengers, besides Cap, did not get to interact with him so they really wanted to see what the fuss was about.

Looking up from his phone Tony saw Peter enter the room and waved him over, a smile clearly on his face. Tony could tell the kid was nervous by the way he was rubbing his hand through his hair and for the fact the he was looking down. *_Aww poor kid is probably freaking out.* _Hopefully, within time, Peter will grow use to hanging around the Avengers.

"Peter I am so glad you came! Bruce is as well! I was not sure you were going to show since you looked so shocked and unsure when I invited you over. " Tony greeted Peter.

"Well when you get invited over to one of your idols house, in this case a freaking tower, tell me how you feel." Peter let slip before he could stop himself.

Seeing Peter's horrified look on his face Tony just laughed, "You just made my day kid. I love it when people get sassy. It makes life so much more interesting." Tony had to admit the kid had good wits. With a little more training he could be Tony Stark material.

"Hey Tony stop hogging the kid and introduce us already." Clint was feeling a little left out. Although he only briefly saw Peter the other day Clint really wanted to meet the kid. Someone who interested Tony must be worthwhile and the way he just talked back to Tony made him all the more eager to meet the kid.

"What… Oh yes. Peter this is the rest of the Avengers. There is Bruce and Cap which you met and talked to yesterday. The people you did not get to meet properly are Clint , Natasha, and Thor." As Tony said each of their names Peter went over to shake their hands and introduce himself formally.

"So Peter, why don't you come sit down in the common area so we can get to know you a little better." Clint suggested. He really wanted to know more about this young man. Not wanting to be rude Peter made his way over to the middle couch that was unoccupied. Tony noticed as Peter sat down that he was constantly moving his hands, he must still have some nerves.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Peter to make small talk with all of the Avengers. Although Natasha scared him a little and he was sure that everyone in the room knew it. They mostly asked about his hobbies and what he did for fun and about his friends (which he was kinda lacking in). He was embarrassed to say that he really just hung out by himself (he could not allow Gwen to get mixed up in his dangerous life so he has been keeping his distance) and the only hobbies he was really religious about are photography and skateboarding oh and of course science. Tony and Bruce were having a field day when he said he was obsessed with science. They actually invited him over tomorrow for a day filled with science. He almost fainted again because being asked to do science with the Tony Stark and the Bruce Banner was just- wow, but luckily he contained himself and just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Somehow Clint and Tony got into an argument over a videogame so they had to settle it then and there. Peter had to admit watching grown men debate over who was better at Guitar Hero was very amusing. Tony, being the billionaire he is, had enough guitars for him and all the Avengers to play at one time. Tony declared the round would determine who the ultimate guitarist was.

"Scared Peter?" Tony taunted him with a smirk on his face.

"Me scared, please I shred on guitar hero. I am so good they had to create a level above hard just to satisfy me." Peter shot back.

"Tony you just got owned dude!" Clint of course had to point out the obvious which just made Tony more annoyed.

"Well at least I know I can beat you Barton." Tony quipped at Clint. Natasha and Cap just gave each other knowing glances that another argument would break out. Thro just seemed amused by the whole thing.

Before Clint could respond Tony started the round and everybody focused on the giant flat screen. Halfway through the song, Through the Fire and Flames on hard, Peter heard this alarm and was startled when the Avengers immediately dropped what they were doing and sprinted out of the room.

Peter just stood there dumbfounded for a minute before Jarvis broke him out of it.

"_That alarm you just heard was the Avengers signal that they are needed. Sir sends his apologies that they just left you here without an explanation. He said to tell you, 'Duty calls'. Also he said to remind you that tomorrow is science day and to come over around 11."_

"Tell them all I had a really good time and thank you for inviting me over. I will most certainly come tomorrow. Also tell Tony I was totally crushing all of them in Guitar Hero." This was one of the best days he had had in a while. Making his way out of the tower Peter quickly found the closest alleyway and quickly changed into the suit. He could hear from where he was all the commotion.

_*I think it is time the Avengers meet Spider-man* _With that thought Peter started swinging full-speed ahead to where all the action was.

* * *

**Let me know what you think : ) I can't wait to write the next chapter: the Avengers and Spider-man meet for the first time… what could happen xD **

******(Through the Fire and Flames is an actual song on Guitar Hero and I remember it being really hard on hard so I just picked it xD )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reviewing 3 I am still in shock that so many people like this story xD I hope you all like this chapter! **

* * *

Upon arriving at the battle Peter saw what the Avengers were fighting. There was a giant robot that honestly looked almost like a transformer, like in the movie, to Peter. He could see that the Avengers were doing pretty well, but then out of nowhere the robot started to expand and it formed into two robots. He knew the Avengers could definitely handle one of the robots, but two might be a challenge. He also noticed that the Hulk wasn't there, which he found strange. Also Thor was nowhere in sight, he must have gone back to Asgard.

"Hey need help?" Peter said as he swung into the middle of the action. Captain America was the closest to him and jumped a little at the unexpected voice.

"Spider-man right?" With a nod from Peter he continued, "Do you think you can handle this son? I don't mean to degrade you, but from what I gathered in the news you handle more small time crimes."

Tony was flying overhead at that moment and chimed in, "Hey he did defeat the lizard. That is no small feat dear Captain." He was gone in a flash already back to fighting the robots.

"Yeah I did. And honestly if I thought I couldn't handle this I would tell you. I believe I can help and no offense, but you seem to be short staffed at the moment." Peter felt a little hurt that Captain America thought he couldn't handle this, but I guess people have to be cautious.

"Can you two stop chit-chatting and start fighting." Clint said with a strain in his voice.

"As you wish." Peter swung his way on the back of one of the robots. Luckily it did not notice him. Seeing the size of the robot Peter figured his webs might not be that affective. He was scaling the body of the robot in hopes of finding a weakness in the technology that makes up the robot. Just one weakness could bring down this giant robot.

"Kid what are you doing?" Tony asked as he shot a blast at the robots head that really only made the robot stumble a bit.

"I figured it might be hard to take down an enemy of this stature and size so I thought there might be a weakness in the technology that creates it. And for the record I am not a kid." Peter hoped that Tony did not think his idea was stupid.

"Hmm… you may be on to something. Whoa!" Tony just dodge a giant fist that would have knocked him away at least three blocks away. "Keep looking kid. I will distract this ugly excuse of an innovation so it doesn't notice you."

Peter noticed that he called him Kid again, but chose to let it go. While Peter kept searching Tony was able to keep the robot preoccupied. Cap., Clint, and Natasha were taking on the other robot and were doing pretty well. One could see fatigue starting to set in though since the robot just kept recovering from all the blows. Peter focused all of his attention on trying to find its achilles heel.

After several minutes and several complaints from Tony to hurry up Peter finally noticed a little area on the robot that seemed glazed over. Ripping off the metal Peter was faced with several wires. Concentrating Peter tried to search for a specific wire that he knew would unpower the robot. Finally finding the wire that he was certain would stop the robot Peter yanked the wire free.

The robot he was on immediately stopped moving altogether.

"Hey you did it! Good Job!" Tony congratulated him which made him feel like he actual could be a great hero like the Avengers.

"I better go disable the other robot the others are looking a bit ragged." Without waiting for a reply Peter swung onto the other robots back. to the spot where the wires were contained. He quickly found the wire to stop this robot and shut it down.

For a few minutes all that could be heard was the labored breaths of all the heros. Finally catching his, Peter wandered over to where the rest of the Avengers were conversing.

"Hey son. I really underestimated you and I want to apologize. You saved New York and deserve the credit." Captain America actually just gave him a compliment. He felt so elated right now.

"Hey it wasn't all me. We all deserve the credit. Without all of you I would have been squashed like a spider." Peter had a cheeky grin on his face because of his little joke.

"In all honesty we would have needed to bring the Hulk out if you did not figure out how to disarm them so we owe you a big thanks. Bruce has been insecure since the alien invasion thinking that he did too much damage to New York so he only likes to come out if necessary. And don't ever expect that out of me again." With that Natasha walked away to signal Fury that the threat has been neutralized.

Peter was standing there with his mouth open in shock that the Black Widow actually gave him a compliment. This was a day of the ages. Luckily they could not see his facial expression through the mask. Before anyone could say anything else everyone heard this loud creaking noise. They were all puzzled where the noise was coming from.

Clint finally figuring it out yelled, "Get away from the robots they are falling over!"

"We have to make sure they don't land on any buildings! There are civilians hiding out in some around here." The Captain advised to which everyone followed. "Spider-man do you think you could guide one of the robots down by manipulating it with your webs? Tony you take the other one and blast it so that it falls away from the buildings." Tony flew off to handle one of the robots.

"I can certainly try. I will holler if I have any trouble." Peter immediately sprang into action by swinging over to the robot that Tony was not taking care of.

Peter swung around the robot to get a tight hold with one of his webs. He could only go around ten times because the robot was actually starting to fall near a building. Shooting his other web in the opposite direction of the building Peter pulled with all his might and hoped that it would be enough to.

To his astonishment the robot started moving in the direction he wanted it to. He was able to successfully make the robot fall into the street and not into a building. Some cars may have been damaged, but no civilians were. Too busy priding himself over his good job Peter missed the chunk of robot heading his way that flew off on impact. Noticing a second too late the giant chunk landed on one of his legs. He dried out as he felt an intense pain radiating from his leg. He did not hear a break which may be a good sign, but he was still in immense pain.

All he could do was wait here until the Avengers came to look for him. His voice wasn't working properly, it was very scratchy at the moment for some reason so he just sat in silence trying to focus on anything but that pain.

For all he knows the Avengers might have forgotten about him or maybe they assumed he just left so they wouldn't question him. Peter will have to wait and see…

* * *

**I am sorry for the abrupt ending. Hopefully next chapter I can make it up to you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! : ) It warms me that people actually want me to continue xD**

* * *

Peter was sure that hours had gone by, but it has only been a few minutes. He heard a big crash and no sound of a building falling over meaning that Tony must have successfully brought down the other robot. This gave Peter a little hope that they would come looking for him now. He was getting dizzy, he presumed he must be losing a lot of blood somewhere. Since he was unsure if the Avengers were going to come for him he tried to lift the chunk off of his leg, but his strength was not at its full potential due to the fatigue and loss of blood.

He heard muffled voices which gave him hope that the others were near. Trying to yell for help Peter only managed a weak 'over here'.

"Guys I found him!" He heard Clint say from afar.

"Shit! That does not look good. We have to get him to the tower ASAP!" Tony shouted.

"We can't just leave we have to make sure that the civilians are okay. No offense Spider-man." Cap. always thinking about the people.

"I understand. But if you could just get my leg free I can handle myself." Peter knew that he could not keep them from their duty. They made their way toward his leg and decided Steve could get it off no sweat. Carefully lifting the big chunk of robot Steve tried not to injure Spider-man anymore than he already was. What they saw was not a pretty sight: from the thigh all the way down to his ankle on his left leg was a giant slash that looked like it went through half of his leg and was oozing blood. Nothing appeared to be broken which was a miracle in itself.

"Screw it. Cap. I will take him to the tower, he needs medical attention fast. I have no fucking clue how he is still awake right now. No arguments." Tony stated.

"No I agree go now. Bruce should be able to treat him." Steve quickly said and then immediately started instructing the others to make sure all civilians are okay. With the approval from Cap. Tony picked up Spider-man bridal style, being careful to not jar his leg too much, and flew full speed ahead to the Tower.

* * *

"Hey kid everything is going to be alright. Bruce sure knows how to treat people. He actually recently helped this kid who was beaten up a few days back and the kid is alright now." Tony tried to keep Spider-man awake and talking in fear that he would pass out. He knew that would be dangerous for the guy.

"Yeah, but did the kid" *cough* "have this serious of an… injury?" Peter had trouble getting the sentence out with is voice being a little out of it. He also felt funny because Tony just brought him up, not that he would know.

"Bruce is a miracle worker so stop worrying. Look were here!" Tony moved with speed and found the floor that Bruce currently was on.

Landing on the balcony outside where Bruce was Tony knocked frantically on the glass immediately catching Bruce's attention. Bruce rushed over to open the door when he saw all the blood. Finally noticing who the blood was coming from he had to hold back a gasp in surprise.

"Quick Bruce quick! He has lost a lot of blood. His leg was crushed by a giant heap of metal. We don't think anything is broken, but the gash looks really severe." Tony explained as he rushed to the nearest room on the floor with Bruce hot on his heels carrying a jumbo medical kit. Bruce has two different sizes of medical kits on each floor. One small and one big, the bigger one obviously containing supplies for serious injuries like the one he is now faced with.

Tony gently placed Spider-man on the bed and stepped back to let Bruce work his magic.

* * *

The first thing that Bruce did was cut off the right leg of the Spiderman suit so he could clearly see the injury. When he did that Spider-man complained that his suit was not cheap and now he is going to have to repair it. What was the guy thinking just going out in just spandex! That would have to change...

Looking at the wound Bruce had to hold back some bile that crawled its way up his throat. The gash was down right ugly. It was definitely going to scar… badly. He felt bad for the vigilante, even though he was still on the fence about the going against the law, no one should have to suffer through this and have a constant reminder.

Pushing his thoughts aside Bruce instantly cracked down and got to work. He had to disinfect the wound because from what he heard the dude was under the metal for some time and this could make him more vulnerable to infection. After thoroughly cleaning the wound, to which Spider-man winced every now and then, Bruce got out his kit for stitches. He may even have to put a few staples in the places where it is extremely deep. Hopefully he won't have to resort to staples because those always leave worse scars.

Bruce inspected the wound and declared that a majority of it would suffice with stitches, but there was one area he would have to use staples because it was too deep for stitches.

"What's the verdict Doc?" Spider-man asked from the bed.

"It appears most of the wound can be closed with stitches, but there is one area that is deeper than the rest and I am going to have to use staples." Bruce always hated giving the news to his patients. He was also in shock right now that Spider-man was still awak. A regular person probably would have never made it to the tower.

As Bruce started to patch Spider-man up he decided to inquire a little into the guys abilities, "So how are you still awake right now?'

"Hmmm… you know I am not really too sure how. I am still learning what I can do so I guess I just have a high tolerance to pain… that's all I can really think of." Bruce felt bad. The guy was still trying to discover who he was.

As Bruce finally got to the staples Spider-man started to show his pain. He would wince every time one was placed in. Bruce did not want to cause him pain, but this was the only way for the wound to correctly heal.

"All finished. If you don't mind I wish to keep you here over night so I can check on it in the morning, just for precautionary reasons." Bruce informed his patient.

"I am sorry, but I can't there is someone I have to get back to. I can't have them worrying."

"Well I am afraid you might have to stay here. I don't think you can uh- swing with the condition your leg is in, let alone walk." Bruce hated being the bearer of bad news.

Seeing that Spider-man was going to try and stand up Bruce gently placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

" I know you said you have to get back to someone, but can you please just call them and say you have to stay here?" Bruce practically begged the guy.

* * *

Debating with himself Peter sighed and finally gave into Dr. Banner's wishes. He asked for all the camera feeds and any recording feeds be shut down while he called his relative, he did not want them to figure out who he was.

Satisfied that they could not hear him, Peter called his Aunt. He made up the excuse that he was sleeping over at his friend's house because they were totally invested in a game on Xbox. His Aunt agreed quickly, excited that he was actually hanging out with friends. Little did she know…

Peter was cautious after that. He feared that if he fell asleep someone would come in here and take off his mask and expose him. He asked Jarvis to lock the door to his room and using the Ipad on his bedside table Peter hacked Jarvis to make sure no one,, not even Tony, would be able to unlock the door. Knowing that he was safe Peter fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

******Hope you guys liked this chapter xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you for the comments! I really appreciate all the feedback!**

* * *

"Psst… Bruce I think he is asleep. We should go in and see who is underneath the mask." Tony really wanted to know who Spider-man really is. The guy had skill and no doubt Fury will want to check this guy out. Tony was actually surprised that Fury had not already tried to get to Spider-man.

"Tony! That would be an invasion of his privacy. I am sure he wears a mask so that people don't know who he is!" Bruce was appalled at Tony's suggestion. They are all really picky about their privacy and it just seems wrong to invade someone else's.

"Come on! It is not like we will go spreading his identity in the news. We can look for ourselves and keep his identity to ourselves. He never has to know that we know. Are you seriously not a tad curious who this guy is." Tony tried to warm Bruce up to the idea.

"Tony I really don't like this idea, but I know that you will try it by yourself anyways. I will come, but know that you are making me extremely uncomfortable." Bruce finally conceded. Once Tony had his mind on something it was hard to persuade him out of it.

They walked to the elevator together. Tony was practically jumping off the walls in anticipation of figuring out who Spider-man really was. When they arrived at the door it was locked.

"Jarvis unlock this door now." Tony commanded.

"_I am sorry sir, but that would be going against my protocol." _

"Wha-what! I write your damn protocols! Stop this funny business and unlock the door, now!" Tony yelled in frustration. Why was Jarvis trying to be a smart ass now!?

"_Your commands have been overridden sir. The one occupying this room has changed them."_

"Are you serious… I programmed you! There is no way in hell anyone can hack into you! Shield can't even hack into you and trust me they have tried numerous times!" One could practically see the steam coming out of Tony's ears.

"Looks like there is someone out there that can." Bruce smirked before walking back towards the elevator. He was actually glad this happened. He did not want to discover Spider-man's identity, if he wished to keep it secret it should remain a secret.

Before Tony came to the elevator Bruce could see that he was trying to re-hack Jarvis to override the new command. It obviously wasn't working from what Brice could tell. Tony just huffed in annoyance and stormed over to the elevator and was quiet the whole trip.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two Peter had woken up because of the noise they were creating. He could hear, who he presumed was Tony, yelling in frustration. Peter smirked knowing that it was because he hacked Jarvis. The question is though: why are they trying to get into his room?

Fear swelled within him. He thought he could trust the Avengers and now he finds them trying to come into his room while he was 'asleep'. The only thought that kept entering his head was that they were trying to figure out who he was under the mask. He had to get out of here fast…

Looking at the clock he noticed that is was ten at night. Slowly getting out of bed Peter tested his leg to see if it would be able to support him. As soon as it touched the floor pain jolted through him. He quickly laid back in bed and tried to slow down his heart rate. That was a lot more painful than he expected. He usually heals faster than the average human, but it appears this injury is far too critical.

After an hour of contemplating what to do he heard a soft knock at the door. He quickly covered his leg with the sheets to make it look like he hadn't moved from the bed yet.

"Uh- who's there?" Peter wasn't sure if he could face anyone right now. He was still in turmoil over the thought them betraying his privacy.

"It's Steve. Can I please come in? I just want to talk." Peter weighed his options and decided that he should let the Captain in. After all he could only remember hearing Tony's voice outside his room earlier.

"Yeah hold on I locked the door. Jarvis can you please unlock the door." Peter heard the click of the door meaning that Jarvis completed his task. The door knob turned and Steve walked in. He sat at the edge of the bed making sure to avoid the injured leg which Peter was grateful for.

"I know that I have already expressed my gratitude, but you were injured so I wanted to make sure you know how thankful I am and all of the Avengers are for your contribution. Fighting one robot was fine, we had it taken care of. When the second one just formed I panicked a little. I knew it was too much for us to handle and I knew I would have to call Bruce in who was and is still trying to get over what he did during the alien invasion. When you showed up I was skeptical, but once I saw you in action I knew that you were a fighter and that you could handle it. You saved the day son and I just want to express my gratitude." Steve's speech really touched Peter. Steve had already expressed his thanks before, but the fact that he came back to say it again made Peter feel important and feel like a true hero.

"I was just doing what I could. I really appreciate you taking some of your time to tell me this. I don't know if you really follow the news about me, but the cops don't exactly like me that much so hearing you say that really warms me. I want to thank you as well for giving me the chance to prove myself. It was a privilege to work alongside the Avengers." Peter really owed it to Steve because he didn't reject him. Instead Steve let him contribute and work alongside the Avengers.

"I know that you handle a lot of small time crime, but if you ever feel you need back up don't be afraid to reach out to any of us. Hear is my card, I wrote the others contact information on the back. I don't like the thought of you going solo, but I know that is how you roll."

Peter couldn't contain his laughter. "No offense, but hearing you talk like that just sounds wrong."

Steve blushed. "Yeah I knew once it left my mouth I was just embarrassing myself. Tony is trying to teach 'modern slang', but I really don't like them."

"Just stick with how you talk."

"Yeah I will." Steve's phone buzzed which made him jump a little. "Sorry. I can never get use to that. It looks like its dinner time, will you be joining us?" Steve asked politely.

"Honestly, I don't think I can move. My leg is hurting some and I do not want to hurt it worse." Peter replied sullenly. He sure was hungry.

"Hey why don't I go ask Bruce and see if a wheelchair can be brought up for you. I will be right back." With that Steve left in search of Bruce leaving Peter to think.

Did he really want to see everyone? Especially Tony? He is iffy about Tony now because of his attempt to get into his room. He still couldn't believe that someone would betray him like that. He knew Tony was a curious person by nature, but there are certain boundaries that should not be crossed…

At least he knew his Aunt May won't be worrying about him tonight.

Peter's stomach grumbled loudly, he was sure that they could hear it from whatever floor they were on. He really wished Steve would be back soon with a wheelchair.

* * *

"Hey Bruce do you think it would be possible to put Spider-man in a wheelchair so he can come and eat dinner with us? I was just talking to him and he seems hungry." Steve asked Bruce. With his enhanced hearing he also heard a loud rumble which he guessed to be Spider-man's stomach.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. As long as he is up for it. If his leg hurts too much we can always bring his food up to him."

Steve left to go get the wheelchair. He knew where it was because he had to use it a few months ago because of an injury he received during a mission. Shaking that thought from his mind Steve located the wheelchair and made is way up to Spider-man's room.

When he arrived it looked as if the guy was asleep, but honestly with the mask he was not too sure. His got his answer when the guy turned to face him showing Steve that he was indeed awake.

"Bruce said it was fine as long as you think you can handle it. If getting into the chair is too painful then we will bring your food up." Steve informed Spider-man.

"Well let's do this! I am starving!"

Steve laid out the chair as close to the bed as possible. Helping Spider-man out he gently lifted the guy into the wheelchair. He heard an intake of breath and froze.

"No keep going! I can get through this." The determination in Spider-man's voice shocked Steve. This guy was very tough.

Finally settling into the chair with his injured leg out straight they made their way to where the rest of the Avengers are eating.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading my story 3 and a big thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arriving at the kitchen was nerve racking. When Steve wheeled him in on the wheelchair all their eyes swiveled to him. Being the shy and quiet kid he is Peter couldn't help but squirm under all the attention.

Seeing Spider-man's un-comfortableness Bruce broke the silence, "How are you feeling? I am surprised you were actually able to get on the chair."

"Well you know enhanced abilities and all so I heal better than normal humans. Also I am feeling pretty good given my situation. I suppose I never did thank you all for getting saving me so thank you so much. I owe you all." Peter expressed his gratitude.

"Son, I thought I went over this with you. We are thankful for you. You are the one that disarmed the robots and saved the city from even more destruction." Steve was a little shocked that Spider-man thought he owed them.

"But…"

"Just accept our gratitude already so we can eat I am starving. I bet you are to." One guess who that was… yep Tony. Ever the impatient.

As if on cue Peter's stomach grumbled really loudly. Obviously everyone heard it because he saw all of them chuckle.

"Well that answers that." Tony said obnoxiously.

Without another word Tony started passing out slices of pizza. Peter's mouth watered as he passed a whole pie to Steve. He could eat two whole pies right now… Finally his turn came and he got a whole pie as well. It was heaven.

Peter lifted his mask above his nose so that he could eat and breathe easier. He did not mind breathing through the mask, but after a long time it gets stuffy. He noticed that when he lifted his mask all the Avengers stopped what they were doing and looked at his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Peter knew why they were staring at him, but he was trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah… Your face." Tony replied.

"Are you all transfixed by my beauty?" Peter retorted.

"We are just shocked you lifted the mask up so high." Clint answered truthfully.

"A guys gotta eat and breathe…" Peter simply stated. He took a huge bite after finishing his statement. It must have been the fact that he had not had pizza in a while, but it tasted like no pizza he has had before.

"What he means is that we… actually I don't know what we expected." Steve didn't really know what to say. I mean it is only logical that he revealed some of his face so that he could eat.

"Did you think I would eat through the mask because that is just a stupid thought, no offense. One can clearly see that there is no hole for my mouth… You know what who cares lets just change the subject…" Peter didn't want to stay on this topic any longer, he just wanted to eat his dinner. No awkward conversations.

"I guess I shouldn't point out that you have a nasty bruise on your left cheek." Tony of course had to say.

"What do you expect? We help people and we get hurt sometimes helping them. It comes with the territory. You all know that." Peter wanted all conversation of his injuries and his mask to be dropped. He just wanted a goofy conversation that will make him laugh. He could use some laughter right now…

He caught Steve trying to be inconspicuous by sending Clint and Tony a warning look that stated 'back off'. He was glad that he had someone on his side.

"Oh! I know! I must know did you make those web shooty things yourself? They are remarkable." Tony eagerly asked. He could also see Bruce perk up a little and pay more attention.

"Uh yeah I did I call them web shooters. I mean really: web shooty things? They are mostly made out of spare parts that I had lying around. To activate the webs the devices needs sixty-five pounds of pressure." Peter did not mind explaining his creations, he knew Tony was just interested in the science.

"Sorry I didn't know what else to call them! I would go with the more complex name of: web device that allows myself to swing around the city like a boss. But back to the matter at hand- sixty-five pounds damn. Good thing you have super strength." Seeing Peter's shocked face Tony explained, "Well no offense, but if you did not have super strength you wouldn't have been able to any of the things you had done. It is a thing called deductive reasoning. While we are still on this topic, which might not be longer because of the look Steve is giving me, how about the webs themselves. How did you create them?"

"I may have 'borrowed' some of Oscorps biochemical adhesive and made some modifications to make it stronger. Don't worry though I buy the adhesive now. I only took it the first time to see if it would amount to anything." Peter explained. Peter also had to roll his eyes at Tony's long name for his web shooters. He probably just made it up on the spot.

"Well they are brilliant and beautiful if I do say so myself." Tony had a wistful look on his face probably thinking about the science.

"Can we talk about something beside science? Not all of us *cough Cap. cough* understand science." Clint suggested while throwing Steve under the bus. Steve blushed at being caught.

"Well I am just curious about one more thing if you don't mind." Peter gave Bruce the nod to continue. "When do you think you will be able to get the stitches and staples out? I remember you saying you heal faster than the average human so I was interested in how much so."

"Well I am not exactly how much faster I heal. I have never really paid to close attention to that, but I would say maybe two week max. Three or four days for the stitches and another week or so for the staples. Possibly even faster." After he said that he could see all but Steve give him a shocked look. They probably not use to knowing two people who heal quickly.

Peter went to take another bit of his pizza, but noticed that he had finished off the whole pie. Now that he thought about it he was pretty full, but he did not remember eating all of the slices. Time flies when you eat and get engaged in conversation.

Peter started to feel really tired after dinner so Steve offered to bring him back up to the room he was staying in.

Before they left Tony yelled out, "Hey tomorrow we have a friend coming over I think you would like him. We will be doing science all day, you should hang out with us." He gave a nod of acknowledgement.

_*Shit* _He had to cancel on them, but he needed to come up with an excuse. Something that could cause an injury to the leg. Hmm maybe falling down the stairs or maybe he can say he fell off his skateboard.

During the elevator ride Steve kept apologizing for Tony's intruding behavior. Peter did not mind the inquiries about his equipment and webs, only the stuff about his mask and injuries bugged him. Steve helped him back on the bed and left to let him rest.

Now where is his phone… Fortunately Peter found it next to his bed so he only had to reach out to get it. He sent a text to Tony stating: Hey Tony and Bruce I hate to do this, but I am going to have to reschedule. (That is if you will let me). I fell off my skateboard today trying out a new trick and messed up my leg. I am currently on crutches and I am not really use to them so tomorrow will be too much for me to handle. Sorry! I am really bummed out I was really looking forward for tomorrow.

Satisfied with what he wrote Peter tossed his phone back onto the nightstand (the thing was indestructible) and fell asleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

* * *

After Spider-man left the Avengers had a mini conference to discuss the arachnid.

"Well one thing I feel I need to point out is that the guy sounds young. That is what bothered me the most." Bruce knew the guy was driven, but it was scary to picture that characteristic to the voice.

"Yeah I noticed that as well. I am not too clear of the age bracket though. I am not sure how young to go which is what scares me." Tony actually had the age in mind that he would go down to, but he did not want to think about that.

"Why don't we go back to that later. Let's talk about his abilities. So we know he heals quickly, or so he says, he also has super strength as Tony pointed out. What else?" Steve took charge of the discussion.

"Well I noticed that he sticks to things like the way he stuck to the robot. I am not sure what one would call that: stick-ability?" Clint gave his two cents worth.

"Sounds good to me so that is three powers that he possesses. Anything else?" Steve looked around the room as he said this.

Before anyone could say anything else Tony's phone blasted out AC/ DC. Quickly picking up his phone he read the text he just received and he became sad.

"Bruce we have a problem! Peter won't be coming tomorrow. He messed up his leg trying a new trick on his skateboard. Dammit! I really wanted to see what he brought to the table. That kid has to be more careful..." Bruce nodded in agreement. He was also wondering whether Peter may be covering and that he actually got bullied again which resulted in a serious accident. He hoped it was the skateboard that caused the injury over a person...

"Back to what we were discussing before this is just in general: he has good stamina and good fighting skills. I can tell by the way he moves." Natasha piped in for the first time that night. She was not one for socialization.

"You know what I keep thinking about that baffles me… Fury has not tried to bring him in…" Tony brought up what Bruce was starting to think about. It was strange. Spider-man has been around for six months or so and has accomplished some major feats like the lizard yet Fury has not made a move to 'claim' him.

Clint briefly glanced at Natasha to see if they should bring up the fact that Fury indeed has a plan… Her face remained emotionless giving Clint the answer he knew she was going to give: they would not and technically could not tell the others. They had decided to not inform Fury that Spider-man was currently at Stark tower because the guys is injured. They felt bad for him and from what Clint and Natasha could tell he was most certainly not a threat.

"Hmmm… That is strange. We will have to look more into that. He must have a plan… He is always on top of anyone who is a potential threat and considering that Spider-man is a vigilante Fury definitely would be interested. Okay, you know what, it's late guys we should all get some rest. We can continue this conversation another time." Steve left to his room still mulling over what they had discussed. Everyone followed suit.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! xD **

******Tomorrow a snowstorm is going to affect my area and I may lose power so if I end up not updating tomorrow that is why. Sorry in advance just in case! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really glad that people like this story xD It makes me excited to write knowing that there are people who look forward to it so thank you all! **

**Well good news I did not lose power xD I measured the snow before shoveling: 15 inches! It took a while to shovel… and I am suppose to get 4 to 6 more tonight ugh… so much shoveling **

* * *

Peter woke up suddenly and tried to control his breathing. Nightmares got to him sometimes... This one was none too pleasant. It started out with him working on another 'mission' with the Avengers. They were fighting against an army dinosaur like creatures, this was typically the creature he ended up fighting in his nightmares. Captain America gave him an order, but he thought it wouldn't work so he decided to do his own thing. His idea did not go as he thought and his mistake ended Steve's life. This was as far as it had gone because he woke up gasping for breath.

Knowing that he was not going to fall asleep anytime soon he checked the time: seven a.m. At least it wasn't three in the morning otherwise he would lying here for some time. Seven is a normal and acceptable time to wake up so he tried to get in the wheelchair by himself. Steve had conveniently left it near his bed. It was more of a struggle than he hoped it would be. Hopefully by tomorrow he will be walking with crutches. Being in a wheelchair was kind of embarrassing…

Finally settled comfortably into the chair Peter made his way to the common area where all the Avengers mingled. He didn't expect anyone besides Steve and possibly Natasha to be up. He was surprised to find almost all of them in the kitchen eating breakfast, everyone but Tony.

"Spider-man! You should have called one of us up to help you!" Steve had a worried look on his face.

"I don't have any of your phone numbers so I don't see how I would have contacted you. Besides I did pretty well on my own if I do say so myself. I mean I am here so…" Peter also didn't want to be a burden on them.

"_Spider-man you could have asked me to inform the others in your need of assistance."_

Peter would have been on the ceiling by now, but being confined to a chair he toppled over. He forgot about Jarvis… Note: if you are not use to an AI be prepared to be taken by surprise.

Steve and Bruce, who were the closest to him, rushed over to bring the chair to its upright position.

Blushing Peter explained, "Sorry about that, I forgot about AI in the building."

"No sweat kid. Cap. here gets the same reaction sometimes." Clint tried to make him feel better, it helped a bit.

"Can you blame me? I am not use to all this technology, especially Tony's." Steve tried to defend himself. He did have a good point…

To save him and Steve more embarrassment he steered the conversation elsewhere, "I am surprised that most of you are up. For some reason I only thought the Captain and the Black Widow would be up."

"Steve is always the first one up that is for sure, Bruce is surprisingly up second. Sometimes Natasha beats him. Me, Thor and Tony never get up at a set time. It could be nine one day and noon the next." Clint explained.

"I guess that is why Tony is not here…" Peter inquired.

"Either that or he never went to sleep and is still working on whatever he does in his lab." Steve said with a little frustration in his voice. He probably doesn't like Tony's sleeping habits.

"You want some breakfast kid? Steve here made so damn good waffles." Clint asked politely.

"Yes please. And why does everyone keep calling me kid? It's Spider-_man _for a reason." Peter was getting annoyed with them calling him kid, even though he is one. But they don't know that and he was going to keep it that way.

"Well no offense, but your voice doesn't seem too developed to be beyond twenty four max." Damn Clint and his perceptiveness. Natasha probably noticed as well since she is a spy too.

"Not all men have super deep voices." Peter tried to take suspicion of his age away from their minds.

"Son, we are just looking out for you. If you happen to be young we know we can't stop you from doing this and it would make us feel better if you asked for some assistance." Steve tried to calm Spider-man down.

"I wear a mask for a reason: to hide my identity and that includes age. So sorry, but I cannot tell you." Peter knew that they were all trustful, but even something like his age would make them a step closer to figuring out who he was.

"We understand, sorry for prying. Hopefully you will become more comfortable with us and you will trust us with that information." Steve knew it was time to drop this discussion.

Throughout the conversation Peter had five waffles that were piled high with various fruits and syrup. His stomach now tamed Peter wasn't sure what he was going to do. He needed to get back to his Aunt soon, but he could not show up in a wheelchair. She will surely get suspicious. Since it was the weekend maybe he could milk it out one more day here and tell his Aunt that he was doing a two day sleepover. He quickly sent her a text hoping she would by it. Little did Peter know his Aunt would get suspicious, but not in the way he was thinking…

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Peter wanted something to do. He gets restless and bored pretty easily.

"Well we have tons of video games courtesy of Tony oh and tons of movies as well. I know! I am calling movie marathon day! Jarvis bring Tony's ass up here asap!" Clint shouted. Peter had to admit a movie day sounded perfect. Not a lot of movement, but something that will keep his attention.

"That sounds perfect. Of course if everyone wants to." Steve being more thoughtful than Clint who just assumed everyone would want to. Thor nodded his head vigorously and went to make ten bowls of popcorn that will probably be gone before the opening credits go by. Natasha seemed interested as well and went in search of some blankets. Bruce had already claimed his spot on one of the many couches surrounding the seventy-two inch plasma.

"This sounds like the perfect way to spend a Saturday. I was also wondering if I could stay one more night? I hope that is not too much to ask." Peter nervously asked.

"Most certainly. I actually want you to stay here for a few more days." Bruce replied.

"I am sorry, but I can only stay one more day. I have people I have to get back to." Peter wouldn't have minded staying here for a while, but there are some factors he had to consider: his Aunt and school.

"What? I don't think that is a smart decision. Putting to much pressure on it early could cause a setback." Bruce tried to persuade Spider-man into staying longer.

"I have calculated that by tomorrow I should be able to walk with the help of crutches."

"By tomorrow? Really? Wow that is some healing ability you have then." Bruce sounded amazed. Peter could tell he wanted to know everything about his particular ability.

"Yeah… So… What movie are we going to watch first?" Peter asked as he wheeled himself over to the love seat. Steve came over and transferred him to the couch.

"Well once Tony gets here we will put it up to a vote. We usually pick one from the newly released on demand unless someone has a suggestion." As soon as Bruce finished Tony walked in looking as if he actually got a good nights rest. Tony plopped himself down next to Bruce and turned on the TV.

"I heard movie and I changed quickly. Clint seems to have figured out my weakness. But don't tell him that." Tony has always had a deep appreciation for movies and the actors in them. Ever since he saw movies like Top Gun and The Breakfast Club he became obsessed with movies.

Tony went to video on demand to the new release section for movies. Immediately options were shouted out by everyone. Peter chose to stay quiet and let them decide. They narrows it down to four options: Rush, The Ender's Game, Gravity, and Star Trek into Darkness. All four were worthy contenders and very difficult to chose from. Being the hospitable hosts they are they let Spider-man have the final say. Oh joy… Now he has to decide that movie they will start with. He had already seen Gravity and The Ender's Game so that left him with Rush and Star Trek into Darkness. The decision was still tough.

In the end he chose Star Trek into Darkness. Seriously, one can't go wrong with that movie. Throughout the entire day they were able to get in seven movies. They watched Star Trek into Darkness, Safe House, 42, Now You See Me, Oblivion, Man of Steel, and The Purge. All of them were amazing. Of course they had to end with the scary movie with the people that wore really creepy masks.

Peter fell asleep as soon as the last movie ended as did all of the Avengers. He wouldn't have had the energy to make him back to

his room. He just hoped that he didn't have a nightmare like last night or technically early this morning. The idea of having to explain

his nightmares to the Avengers was not appealing, it would also make him feel weak… It would show his vulnerabilities…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading my story! I am glad knowing that people actually do like it xD I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

_NOOOOOO! _Peter bolted upright from his comfy position. This was untypical of him, he usually never has two nightmares back to back. Hearing a snore to his left Peter flinched and looked over to see all the Avengers sprawled out on the other couches. Tony was using Bruce as a pillow, Steve had a little couch all to himself, Clint and Natasha were cuddled together, and Thor was on the floor in a mass of blankets. Thor was the culprit who snored loudly.

Peter was relieved that no one else was up to see him in this state. Not that they could see his facial expression, but they might be able to tell by his labored breathing.

Trying to regain his composure Peter laid down. The thing that has been bothering him since he woke up was the fact that he couldn't remember this nightmare. He always remembered…

Hearing a shuddering intake of breath Peter turned his head and saw that Steve must be waking from a nightmare. Maybe he is not the only one who suffers…

"You alright?" Peter whispered over to Steve.

Steve sharply looked his way with a haunted look on his face. His eyes were the scariest, they were glazed over as if he was not actually there.

"I am- I am fine. Just a nightmare…" Steve said in a daze.

"Well if it makes you feel better I just woke up from one to, so you are not alone."

"You are too young to have nightmares…" Peter could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"I would just like to point out again that you don't know my age, but back to the matter at hand. Every man is not safe, we are all vulnerable which makes us susceptible to nightmares. Loss and tragedy are usually the stems of ones nightmares." Peter wisely said. He remembered Uncle Ben telling him that, but he still had trouble believing it. He thought the Avengers would be the exception, but he is beginning to see the truth. No one is safe...

"Sadly you are right. It makes me sad knowing that everyone of all ages could have to go through this." Steve hated that thought so much. He often pondered over it for hours at a time.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it. Your nightmares could be telling you to let it out. Do you want to talk about yours?" Peter softly asked Steve. He remembered when he was younger he would have this recurring nightmare about a plane crash. It started after his parents had died. It made him terrified and depressed. His Aunt and Uncle got really worried and made him go to a therapist. He found it actually helped him come to terms with it.

"I- I'd rather not tonight. Sorry it- its just I can't. Maybe in the day, but right now I can't." Steve looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey I am sorry if I made you upset. I was just trying to make you feel better." Peter felt bad that he caused Steve pain.

"Son, there is no need to apologize. I know you are just trying to be helpful. You sound tired why don't you try to fall back to sleep." Steve suggested.

"Yeah I think I will. What about you? Are you going to try and go back to sleep?" Peter had a suspicion he might not.

"I don't think I will be able to. I know I am just going to end up waking up again. I am going to head to the gym to blow off some steam." Steve said as he got up.

"I hope you feel better. Do you mind telling me the time?"

"Yeah it is 4:15 a.m." Steve supplied.

"Thanks." Peter said with his eyes already closed. He drifted off in a matter of minutes with no more dreams that night.

* * *

Bruce woke up in a groggy state. Movies always tended to wipe him out. He felt pressure near his legs and looked down to see Tony's head using his legs as a pillow. That can't be comfortable, but then again Tony usually fell asleep at his lab table so this could actually be for him.

Looking around the room he noticed all the others were up except for Tony and Spider-man. Checking his watch he saw that it was eight a.m. which is late for him. He tried to get off the couch without waking Tony up, he needed his sleep. Bruce replaced his legs with a pillow and successfully got free.

"Hey Bruce. Have a good nights rest?" Natasha asked from the kitchen with a cup of what Bruce assumed was coffee.

"Hmmm… Surprisingly yes. I guess I should wake up at this time all the time." Bruce said with a chuckle. Natasha flashed him a smile and then looked over at Spider-man.

"I have been contemplating for the past half hour whether I should look under the mask. Steve took Clint away because he was ready to do it." Natasha sighed.

"In some ways I want to know, but a part of me doesn't. The guy seems so adamant about keeping it a secret, I wouldn't want to breach his privacy. Tony would be right there with Clint so good thing he is still asleep." Bruce has had the internal debate about what exposing who Spider-man was since they took him in.

Bruce noticed the troubled look on Natasha's face and knew that something must be up.

"Hey what is going on? Why so conflicted?" Bruce knew it was beyond what she had already told him.

He saw her think for a minute but she finally conceded. "Can I trust you with some information that you have to promise to tell no one else?" Seeing the nod from Bruce she continued, "Fury is looking into the guy and my training is telling me to rip the mask off and take the guy to Fury. But as like you there is a part of me that doesn't want to know. Since we discussed that he sounded young my instincts as a spy and my own personal emotions have been conflicting."

Bruce knew Fury had to be looking into the guy… He could see Natasha's internal struggle. She is a spy at heart, but because of her background she has this need to protect anyone who is young…

"I can't tell you what to do, but the guy will be leaving today so if you can wait that long that would give him more time to remain anonymous. Fury will never have to know he was here with us. I know Fury will still be looking, but this will buy some time." Bruce was always reasonable and tried to see things from other people's perspectives.

"_Dr. Banner since Sir is still asleep he has programmed me to report any information to you when he is unavailable. I am here to inform you that Fury has just arrived and is currently in the lobby."_

Bruce started to panic: how had Fury known Spider-man was here. Maybe he just happen to be coming by... Yeah that is not it.

"Natasha we have to get Spider-man to his room and hide him from Fury. I think now is too soon!" Bruce shouted to her as he ran over to Spider-man to shake him awake.

"He knows." That was all she said.

"What? How!? What are we going to do!" Bruce was in full panic mood. He felt he had to protect Spider-man. Spider-man was in full alert now.

"Clint." That was the last thing she said before she left the room.

"What's going on?" Spider-man sounded worried.

"_Dr. Banner, Director Fury is on the elevator making his way up here. He will arrive in two minutes." _

"Who is Director Fury? I am in trouble?" Spider-man was trying to get on his feet as he said this.

"No time for questions. Do you think you can walk?" Bruce tried to remain calm in this dire situation.

Spider-man rose to his feet and tried to take a few steps. Good news was he did not fall down, but the bad news was he can't move fast.

"I don't know what we are going to do. There is no where to hide you. Fury will search this whole damn tower knowing that you are here." Bruce grounded out in frustration.

"There is something…" Spider-man started to make his way over to the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony.

"What are you doing!?" Bruce had an idea, but he certainly didn't like it.

"The only way I am going to get out of here is to swing out of here otherwise I am going to get caught by this Fury dude. We don't have time to come up with anything else so don't stop me." Spider-man said as he pulled his mask fully down from where is was resting just above his nose. He confidently made his way to the edge of the balcony and sat there testing his leg.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea? I am afraid your leg won't be able to take it." Bruce was fretting over Spider-man.

They both heard the ding of the elevator arriving. "I have no choice now. Good-bye and thank you for all you guys have done for me." Before Bruce could say anything else Spider-man jumped off the edge and snapped a web onto the nearest building. Bruce was in awe, the guy looked so graceful in the sky. It was like he was born to be there. Bruce was also shocked that Spider-man seemed to be swinging with ease. He hoped the guy made it to wherever he was going.

* * *

"Where is he?" Director Fury demanded as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. He had two guards behind him carrying weapons.

"I don't know who you are talking about. If you mean Tony he is asleep on the couch over there." Bruce pointed over to the couch.

"Cut the bullshit Dr. Banner. Where is Spider-man?" Fury impatiently said.

"He is not here. I don't know what gave you that idea." Bruce tried to seem oblivious.

"I have inside information that he was here." Bruce could see Fury's anger increase.

"Well you might want to find better resources. As you can see there is no one up here besides me and Tony."

"Clint is my resource and he is always right… Now WHERE IS HE!?" Fury reached his point. His eyes wandered all over the place. The guards searched throughout the whole floor.

"As I said before Spider-man is not here!" Bruce was starting to get frustrated as well which is never a good sign.

"Calm down Dr. Banner." Fury flicked out his cell-phone. "Barton I thought you said he was here. Hmmm… fine, but I expect results soon." Without another word Fury stormed towards the elevator.

Tony started to wake up once Fury had left and Bruce had calmed down again.

"What did I miss?" So Bruce told Tony the events that had unfolded out today. Bruce could tell by his facial expression he was fascinated.

**"****Oh come on! I missed all the excitement!" Tony stormed away probably to go watch the video recording… **

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! : )


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry it has been a while I was visiting a college. I am trying to decide between my top two so I am visiting them again. Thank you all to who reviewed and all to read my story xD I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Swinging towards his house Peter found his leg actually felt better when he was in the air. This could mean he can go out as Spider-man sooner than he expected. He was going to take a few days off, but maybe he can get right back into it. Now all he had to do while weaving through buildings and avoiding public eye was to come up with an excuse incase Aunt May notices something is wrong. After thinking about it he decided to go with what he told Tony: he was trying a new trick on his skateboard and fell. The ideal situation would be for her to never notice something is off, but Aunt May always has a way of telling when something is wrong…

Finally reaching his house without being seen by anyone Peter went through his bedroom window and sighed. Landing made his leg hurt, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Now he had to get out of the suit without disturbing his leg… how to do that….

The only conclusion Peter could come up with was to cut the rest off which he really didn't want to do because he would have to make a whole new one. It was not cheap and took a lot of time. He may actually take a day or two off from going out just to repair his suit. Finding no other option he cut the suit off and the first thing he did was look down at his leg. He wished he had not. It looked downright gross. The stitches looked like little cactus pines which he was afraid to touch and the staples were just plain scary. It didn't even look like his leg, it looked like someone found some skin and decided to wrap it around to make his leg then stitch it all together.

To spare himself from throwing up Peter put sweat pants on and a shirt and listened to see if his Aunt was home. Peter didn't hear anything which was good, that way he didn't have to come up with why she never heard him enter the house. Although it is strange… she is usually at the house in the morning. She doesn't like going out until after twelve and it is only nine or so… Peter grabbed his phone to text her, but before he finished typing he heard the door open.

"Aunt May is that you? Where did you go?" Peter yelled from upstairs. He started to make his way to the staircase.

Hearing no response Peter frowned. His Aunt would have answered right away… Peter cautiously made his way to the top of the stairs and listened. He heard movement in the kitchen. Peter tip-toed down the stairs in hopes of catching whoever it was off guard.

Peter was at the entrance of the kitchen now and peered around the doorway. He certainly did not expect what he saw, he wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake and didn't actually fall asleep once he came in.

Tony Stark was in his kitchen… cooking what looked like eggs… Did he mention Tony Stark….

"Uh… Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" Peter was still in a little shock that he found Tony in his house, let alone the kitchen.

"What I can't be nice and cook something for you? I am trying this thing called being nice. Pepper said it would look good on me." Tony said sarcastically.

"I- uh… Well… why?" Peter didn't know how to react.

"I was bummed you could not come over for science and since you said you were injured I thought I would hang out with you to make sure you are not bored. Speaking of which I thought you were supposed to be on crutches?" Tony seemed confused.

Shit! He was not prepared for this. He honestly thought the next time he saw Tony he would be conveniently off of crutches.

"Well- you see… I have always been known to be stubborn. I thought that maybe if I tried walking on it as soon as possible I can become better sooner." Peter was impressed with himself for coming up with that.

"I am pretty sure you should just listen to your doctor kid. I mean they are the doctors for a reason." Tony sounded worried and looked it.

"I am holding my own. I successfully got down the stairs and you didn't even hear me." Peter bragged.

"Don't flatter yourself kid. I heard everything from when you called down to your Aunt." Tony just smirked.

"Why didn't you say anything!? I thought there was a burglar!" Peter said annoyed that he panicked over nothing.

"I wanted you to have a nice surprise when you came down." Tony was still smirking at Peter.

"Hmmph. Well just so you know you burned the eggs." Peter said with a chuckle before he went to the fridge for some orange juice.

Swirling around Tony cursed, "Dammit! I thought you couldn't burn eggs!"

"Lets just say it takes skills to, which you obviously posses." Peter enjoyed his little banter with Tony.

"Plan B: We are going to Stark Tower since you seem fit enough to move and Steve will make us a wonderful meal." Tony said as he was cleaning up the mess he made.

"I am sorry, but I can't go. I am not sure where my Aunt is and she has not seen me at all over the weekend so I don't want her to worry over me." Peter would have loved to go to Stark tower, but he was afraid that they would make the connection of his injuries…

"Where have you been that you have not seen your Aunt all weekend?" Tony sounded baffled.

"I was at a friends house which was where I hurt my leg and had to go to the hospital." Peter lied through his teeth.

"She didn't come see you in the hospital?" Tony did not like the sound of that.

"I begged them not to call her. She worries enough as it is. That is why I am trying to walk now as well, I don't want her to ever know that I got hurt. She has been very stressed lately because of bills so I am not dumping anything else on her." Peter said.

"I am going to go all Cap. on you here, but this seems like a serious injury and that is something you shouldn't hide. Please tell her Peter." Tony didn't like the fact that Peter tried to keep all his injuries from his Aunt. First it was the bullying and now this…

"Not to be disrespectful but I am going to do as I seem fit. You can't tell me what to do. I have made up my mind already." Peter said with no room for argument.

"I see. Please reconsider. I am going to go now. Come over when your leg is healed." Tony was very clipped. Without another word he left.

Peter felt bad, he obviously upset Tony. Tony had retaliated by making him wait longer to come back to the tower which was smart, but not good for Peter. He can't wait that long to do science with Tony and Bruce. Although it is going to be weird, he is not sure he will be able to view them all the same. Seeing them interact with each other when the fight and when they are at home was a sight to see. They are a family. A dysfunctional one, but ti worked for them. Peter loved the idea that someone could suggest a movie and they would all drop what they were doing and spend time together.

The door opening and closing brought Peter out of his thoughts. Turning around he saw his Aunt bringing in groceries.

"Do you need me to grab anymore from outside?" Peter asked heading towards the front door.

"Oh my dear! Peter you scared me!" Aunt May exclaimed.

"Sorry Aunt May." Peter blushed at his thoughtlessness.

"No worries honey. There is one more bag outside if you could grab it. Thank-you" Aunt May said and Peter was out the door when she said 'one more'. They worked side by side unloading the groceries, tossing to each other across the table when he had something that went in the cabinets and she had something that went in the refrigerator.

"How was your weekend dear? It has been a while since I saw you last. Have you grown since the last time I saw you?" Aunt May sounded curious.

"Aunt May! It was only two days, even less actually." Peter pointed out.

"Oh I know honey. But seriously how was your weekend?" Aunt May said with a chuckle.

"Good. We played video games most of the time and we did a little skateboarding." Peter rattled off some activities.

"Boys. I hope you were careful. Have you done your homework yet?" She asked.

"Nope I am about to go get started though, unless you need any help. And I am always careful." Peter replied making his way towards the stairs.

"No I don't thanks for asking." Peter went up the stairs so he missed Aunt May say, "Not always careful…"

She was remembering the time Peter fell off his skateboard and broke his arm in two places. His arm had looked like a rag doll… She never wanted that to happen again, but she doesn't have the heart to take away his skateboard. It is one of his few hobbies that he enjoyed.

* * *

"Bruce do you think Spider-man could already be walking?" Tony inquired.

"From the way he was swinging away from the building I wouldn't put it past the guy." Bruce answered.

"Hmmm… I still can't believe I missed it." Tony said while thinking. He noticed that Peter and Spider-man had similar injuries. Both of them had leg injuries which may be a coincidence, but there is that saying that say there are no such things…

"Bruce, what would you think if I told you I thought Peter might be Spider-man?" Tony asked with interest.

"I would say you are fishing here. You meet the kid a few days ago and Spider-man a few days ago, you probably just linked them since you met them both recently." Bruce thought Tony was ludicrous by this point.

"Here me out science bro. They both have the a leg injury at the same time… and this could account to why Peter had those claw scars on his chest! And when I went to go surprise him this morning he was already walking!" Tony triumphantly said.

"Did he tell you how serious the injury was? It may have not been that severe." Bruce was trying to move Tony off this impossible thought.

"In the text he said he was on crutches and that is why he couldn't come over today." Tony said.

Hmm.. that is a little suspicious, but Peter may just be stubborn.- Bruce thought. "Did he give a reason as to why he was walking."

"He said he was stubborn and wanted to get better faster. Totally flimsy." Tony scoffed.

"We are forgetting a factor though. Remember how we met him Tony? He was running from bullies… don't you think if he was Spider-man he could defend himself somehow?" With that thought Bruce saw this a closed scenario.

"Damn that is true. I thought I was onto something there." Tony was sad, his idea was shut down.

"Nice try buddy."

"I will figure out who Spider-man is. Mark my words." Tony was determined.

* * *

The rest of Peter's day was uneventful. He finished his homework, in record time, had dinner with his Aunt, and he started to make a new suit. Luckily he did not have to make a new mask, that was always the hardest part to sew because of the eyes. If the eye lens were a little off his vision could be skewed which would make his job more difficult.

It had only been a day, give or take, and Peter was already fed up with his leg. After thinking for ten minutes Peter decided to try something that came to mind. He had healing abilities that surpassed a regular human being, but what if he could speed up his own healing somehow.

He hasn't had a lot of time to really test the extent of his abilities so why not now. Concentrating really hard in his leg he tried to work his brain into speeding up his healing. He thought that if he thought about his injury and it healing his body may respond.

Peter spent a good ten or fifteen minutes trying this out, but to no avail. His leg didn't feel any different and it certainly didn't look different. Sighing Peter decided to go to bed, his last thought being that he was glad he didn't have gym tomorrow…

* * *

**I am not really sure about this chapter… Tell me what you think : ) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your support! I was unsure about the last chapter but your comments made me feel better so thank you : ) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Peter woke up with an ache in his leg which was better than he thought. It seems he did not irritate his leg during the night so today might be easy sailing. The only problem is figuring out what pants to wear: jeans might be too constrictive, sweatpants are out of character for him, and there was no other option really…

Deciding that wearing sweatpants would be to unlike him he went through his jeans to find the ones that would put the least amount of pressure on his leg. Finally satisfied Peter finished getting dressed and made his way downstairs to get breakfast.

Today was going to be a good day Peter decided after he saw that Aunt May had made pancakes. She made them only occasionally and he always had a good day when she made them.

"My- my you look tired. Did you not sleep well?" Aunt may asked distressed.

"I was just a little restless. Nothing out of the ordinary, there is no need to worry." Peter tried to soothe his Aunt.

"I wouldn't object if you stayed home today. A day is not a lot to make up." Aunt May practically pleaded.

"Seriously I don't feel that bad! How about if during the day I start to feel worse I will go to the nurse." Peter tried to reason with Aunt May.

"Okay then, but please take care of yourself." Aunt May begged.

"I am pretty sure I have said it a lot but I am always careful." Peter said while finishing the last bite of his stack of pancakes. Without waiting for a reply Peter brushed his teeth and cursed to himself. He was not sure if he would be able to skateboard to school with his leg, but if he asked for a ride Aunt May will know something up.

To keep up his charade of 'nothing is wrong' Peter grabbed his skateboard like any other day. Yelling goodbye to Aunt May Peter slipped out the door. He tested which leg he would push with while skateboarding and determined his non-injured leg would be the best option.

Peter made it to school and into his first period class just as the bell rang. His teacher gave his a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. Not that he had to. Looking around as he made his way to his seat in the back Peter noticed Gwen wasn't there which was highly unusual. She has had perfect attendance for as long as he could remember.

Just as Peter sat down the door opened and in walked Gwen with a girl trailing behind her. The mysterious girl had flaming red hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Peter blushed and looked down, he hadn't been focused on girls since the whole thing with Gwen happened.

"Class it appears we have a new student. This is Mary Jane Watson, please make her feel welcomed." The teacher commanded. Everyone said welcome in unison and that was that. Gwen and Mary Jane made their way over to the two available seats in the room, Mary Jane had to sit next to Flash.

Peter saw Flash immediately perk up and he was staring at the poor girls. boobs. 'What a disgusting pig' was the thought that came to mind when Peter witnessed this. He could tell Flash was trying to work his charm, hopefully this girl could handle herself.

Unfortunately the new girl just seemed to encourage Flash and seems to like his attempt at 'smooth talking'. Peter rolled his eyes and decided to pay the girl no more attention, he missed her looking at him as soon as he looked away.

* * *

"Bruce I swear that kid is so frustrating!" Tony huffed in annoyance.

"Who are we talking about? You change topics so much I am not sure if we are talking about Peter or Spider-man here. Please clarify." Bruce complained.

"Peter! He is hiding his leg injury from his Aunt! I tried to talk him out of it, but the dude is a stubborn ass." Tony was clearly fed up.

"No offense, but you are a stubborn ass as well." Bruce couldn't help but point out.

"I know that! But it is allowed because I am an adult-" Before Tony could finish that thought Bruce interrupted him.

"Wait you're an adult? Was I gone when this happened?" Bruce tried to keep a straight face, but cracked a grin.

"Har-Har so funny. As I was saying before I was interrupted! I am allowed to be stubborn because I am an adult, he is just a kid and shouldn't talk to an adult like that." Tony said with force.

"Tony you have to see things from his perspective. He wants to keep his Aunt in the dark to save her from the stress of worrying about him every time he does something." Bruce said being the fair one of the two.

"Oh yada yada. Don't pull the 'walk in a different mans shoes' speech on me. I will admit that in some instances ignorance is bliss, but when injuries are involved all that goes out the window." Tony wouldn't back down from his point of view.

Bruce seeing Tony wouldn't budge sighed and lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Can we please just change the subject and go back to science, please?" Bruce just wanted a stress free environment to work in.

"Speaking of science, I told Peter not to come over until he was healed. That should teach him to mess with me, Tony Stark." Tony was proud that he showed who was boss.

"Tony… really… the kid is probably suffering enough. He probably thinks you hate him now." Bruce was flabbergasted that Tony would resort to that, but then again he is Tony Stark- one can expect just about anything out of him.

"Hmm… I did not think about that. Well too late to back down, that would show weakness. Back to science it is! Oh yes! I really want to take a look at Spider-man's blood. I collected some of the rags and sheets the dude bled on, lets take a sample!" Tony ran off in search of the bloodied items.

Bruce heard a loud NO that stretched on for a minute. Not a good sign….

"They were all right here! There was at least ten different items with Spider-man's blood on it and now there are none. What the fuck!" Tony had a murderous look in his eye that even scared Bruce.

Thinking back to his conversation with Fury he remembered that Fury mentioned Clint was his informant. Putting two and two together Bruce deducted that Clint must have taken the blood stained items. Tony already knew that Clint was the informant so Bruce had no quarrels about telling his theory to him.

"It must have been Clint. Fury must have ordered him to collect all things pertaining to Spider-man that was left in the building."

"I am going to kill that fool!" Tony started to stomp his way towards the elevator.

"Tony! Stop! He is a spy! He has been trained to follow orders and carry them out. He can't just deny his boss." Bruce rushed over to the elevator to stop Tony.

"Well I guess I am going to have to make him change his ways…" Tony said just before the doors closed and Bruce missed them. Sighing Bruce made his way over to the consulate to watch how things unfolded, Tony was on a mission and he won't be stopped.

* * *

Peter looked down at his lunch that he got from the cafeteria, it looked as if it would start moving off his plate anytime. Luckily the pizza slice he snagged didn't look too infected so he deemed it safe to eat. A minute after he ate his first bite he was still alive so that was good.

Surveying the room Peter saw Gwen and the new girl in tow walking his way. He looked down in hopes that they were walking towards a table behind him. Hearing two trays fall onto his table he looked up and saw that they sat with him…

Trying to not be awkward Peter tried to sound casual, "Gwen you are ruining this girls potential to be popular by sitting with me, you know that right?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and replied, "She wanted to sit with you because she said and I quote 'Awww look at that kid sitting by himself! He must not have any friends lets go sit with him.'"

"What!" Peter turned Mary Jane.

"I am sorry if I offended you, but you looked like a little puppy that needed comfort." Mary Jane replied sheepishly.

"Great I look like a little puppy, what a tough description." Peter wasn't really mad about it, he just wished no one heard it.

"Parker what a perfect description of you! Weak, alone, scared…." Flash smirked as he walked by. Great the one person that hears it is the last one he wanted to.

"What a jerk." Mary Jane said with a bit of anger in her voice. Well there goes Flash's chance of getting with her.

"For some reason Flash has it out to get Peter, but that is because Peter doesn't always take his shit." Gwen said sorrowfully.

"Doesn't always? I never do!" Peter said indignantly.

Gwen just gave him a look that said 'remember that time...' so he backed down.

Peter had felt giddy all lunch. He couldn't remember the last time he talked to Gwen, it had been too long. All three of them talked for the rest of lunch and planned to eat lunch together again tomorrow. Mary Jane just made everything better for Peter he gained a new friend and gained an old one back. Nothing could ruin this day, but as he looked over Gwen's shoulder before the period ended he saw Flash glaring at him. Uh-oh.

* * *

"Sir, we have analyzed Spider-man's blood." A scientist working for SHIELD told Director Fury.

"What did you find?" Fury wanted answers now. Anything that could help him identify the guy would be crucial.

"From the blood sample we have determined that this was not a natural process. Sometime in the last six months or so the guy was somehow infused with spider DNA. The spider DNA fused with his own."

"Is there anything that brings us closer to figuring out who he is?" Fury's voice was rising.

"Uh- well- uh- No there isn't sir… But we may be able to determine the extent of his abilities through his blood, but it is a big may."

"Fine. Do that and bring me the results as soon as them are reported. Dismissed." Fury demanded.

Director Fury sighed. The council was pushing him hard to find out who this Spider-man guys is. They want him off the streets, but Fury has other thoughts in mind for the arachnid…

* * *

******I hope you all enjoyed it! : ) I am sorry that there has not been a lot of action in the last few chapters, but don't worry I will try to put a lot in the next chapter! xD **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry I have not updated in a while I just came back from visiting another college and I made my decision so its all good now! xD I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I made sure to add some action because of the lack of it in the last two chapters xD**

* * *

It was last period of the day and Peter was trying to will the clock to move faster, but the force was not on his side. Frankly he was scared shitless from the look Flash gave him at lunch and wanted to get out of school as soon as possible. He knew what Flash was saying: 'Stay away from the new girl, she's mine.'

Flash was an obnoxious bully and Peter wished he could teach him a lesson, but he disappointed Uncle Ben last time he did that. Never again would he…

_BRIIIIIING! _Peter jumped up from his chair holding back a hiss as he knocked some of his stitches on the desk. He shoved his books into his backpack and scooped up his skateboard lying next to it.

As he made his way outside the school all seemed to be clear so he put his skateboard down and was about to push off when a hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Parker, why the rush?" Flash smirked from behind him.

"Please can we not do this. I get what you are saying and I will stay away." Peter tried to reason with Flash. Maybe if he seemed nonthreatening and agreed to back down he would be left alone. Yeah what was he thinking.

"Where is the fun in that? I don't think you fully understand." Flash cracked his knuckles as he said this.

Flash dragged Peter behind the bushes away from the teachers eyes and punched Peter in the face hard. Peter went down like a sack of flour. Grunting Peter tried to block his face with his hands, but Flash got another punch in before he could. Flash then proceeded to kick him in the stomach three or four times, Peter couldn't remember.

"Stay away or there will be more where that came from." Flash barked before leaving Peter lying on the ground in pain.

Peter stayed on the ground for what felt likes hours, but in reality was only five minutes. It took him a good two minutes to successfully stand up. He was swaying on his feet and was pretty sure that he could not get home safely. He whipped out his cellular phone and looked at his contacts. He stared at them for a few minutes debating whether he should call his Aunt or possibly Gwen. He thought it would be weird to call Gwen since they only really started talking again today and he was definitely not enthusiastic about calling his Aunt. May he could… but no that would be rude of him. But it might be his only option: he was going to call Tony Stark.

Praying that Stark would take pity on him Peter pressed send for calling. He waited and waited, he was sure that no one was going to pick up. Just when he was about to hang up someone picked up.

"Hello, who is this?" A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Peter Parker. Is Tony there?" Peter tried to keep the pain out of his voice.

"How do you know Tony?" The woman demanded.

"He and the rest of the Avengers helped me before and I really need his help so if you could let me talk to him Miss." Peter explained impatiently. The pain was worsening in his stomach region.

"Let me go verify that he knows you. Please hold." The woman sounded annoyed.

Peter wandered over to a big rock to sit on because standing was becoming a chore. Little things like these made him impatient- he hated waiting on hold…

"You got some nerve calling me kid. What do you want I am in the middle of a crisis right now." Tony sounded pissed- it scared Peter a little.

"If you are really that busy you don't need to listen to this." Peter didn't like the thought that he was keeping Tony away from something potentially important.

"I'm here already so get it out." Tony said with sass.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you, but could you please come by my high school and pick me up? I- uh- I had an accident and I don't think I can make it home on my own." Peter asked timidly.

"By accident do you mean beat up?" Tony's tone changed from pissed to concerned.

"uh- yeah…" Peter sighed. Peter could hear Tony curse on the other end of the phone.

"Kid stay right where you are I will come and get you." Tony said before he hung up.

* * *

"Shit shit shit." Tony cursed as he worried over Peter. That kid has to toughen up some how.

Tony changed the elevator level to garage floor and tapped his tow as he waited for the doors to ding signalling he has arrived on the right floor. After a minute he heard the ding and ran to the nearest car which happened to be his least flashy one: a maserati.

Racing to Midtown Science High school, which he tacked Peter's phone to , Tony surprisingly didn't violate any laws.

When he pulled up at the high school Tony saw a lone figure sitting on a rock almost hidden by view by the bushes. Tony got out of the car and made his way over to who he bet was Peter.

"Peter…" Tony said cautiously. He was a little appalled at what he saw. Peter's left eye was very swollen and he was clutching his stomach making Tony believe he must have gotten hit there.

"Uh- Hi. Thanks for coming." Peter got out with a break in between catch his breath. Tony scoped Peter up in his arms and placed him in the passenger side of the nice car. As soon as he got in the car he sped away.

"Uh- You turn left at the next light." Peter informed Tony quietly.

"Did you seriously think after I learned you had been beat up that I would drop you off at your house?" Tony asked incredulously.

"I- uh - well I just assumed." Peter shifted in his seat.

Tony just shook his head at that and the rest of the car ride was silent. Arriving at the tower five minutes later Peter started to get out of the car, but did not get very far. Tony came around and carried him bridal style again which is pretty embarrassing.

"Jarvis, what floor is Banner on?" Tony asked as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"_He is currently on floor fifty-five sir." _

"Thanks buddy." Tony pressed the button for that floor and he pressed another button that speeds up the elevator.

They arrived at the floor in under two minutes. Tony marched over to Bruce who was looking down into a microscope and gave a cough.

Bruce looked up and did a double take. He was not expecting Tony to be holding Peter bridal style.

"What's the matter?" Bruce asked jumping out of his seat.

"Peter here called me and asked if I could come get him and revealed that he got beat up again." Tony practically growled.

"Lay down on the couch." Bruce said as he grabbed his stored away medical kit.

Peter did as told and waited for Bruce to come over. He started fidgeting when he noticed Toyn staring intensely at him.

"I can obviously see your eye has been hurt, but is there anywhere else of concern?" Bruce asked softly as to calm the Peter down.

"I was… I was kicked a couple times in the ribs." Peter admitted.

"Lift up your shirt please." Bruce asked nicely.

Peter did so hesitantly. He did not like showing off his chest willingly, particularly because of his scars…

"Hmmmm… It doesn't look severe, just a couple of bruised ribs. Don't do any heavy lifting and try not to bend over if possible. Here is some ice for your eye." Bruce told Peter.

"Hey I have had this on my mind for a while, but where did you get those claw scars from?" Tony had been wondering for a while now.

Peter froze, he was hoping they would let that slide like last time, but it seems he is going to have to come up with something….

"Well I was actually attacked by one of the lizards roaming around before Spider-man could stop them all." Peter lied with ease.

"Ouch! You must have got to the hospital quickly!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Just in time…" Peter tried to sound dramatic for effect.

"Are you mad at Spider-man for not figuring it out sooner? If he defeated them sooner you could be scar free." Tony was genuinely curious.

"No I am not. I know that guy did everything he could and he saved a lot of people thats all anyone could ask for. Not to make light of anything, but there are bound to be some casualties along the way he can't stop." Peter was trying to convince himself of it.

"Well… Let's talk about something happy. OMG! and yes I know that sounded girly, but I have a plan!" Tony shouted happily.

"Plan about what?" Bruce was confused.

"Peter here can infiltrate SHIELD's carrier and steal back the cloths with Spider-man's blood on them!" Tony told, really yelled, his plan.

"He is injured! You can't make him go on a 'mission'." Bruce was mad at the idea.

"_Sir there is no need. Clint felt bad about going behind everyone and left you one cloth that has Spider-man's blood. It is in that box on the counter." _

"Score!" Tony raced over to the box and quickly took the cloth to get started.

Bruce wandered over because he wanted to take a look for himself the mysterious blood. Peter stayed on the couch panicking a little, but he knew they couldn't figure out it was him from his blood so…

After ten or so minutes they figured out the same thing the SHIELD scientists did: the guy was somehow infused with spider DNA.

"Peter can I take a sample of your blood to compare to Spider-man's?" Tony asked never looking up from his microscope.

Oh shit Peter was not prepared for that…

* * *

**Okay I know not a lot of action sorry. I just really wanted to end it here to be all suspenseful xD I hope you enjoyed it! : ) **

**Next chapter I promise more action! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I have not updated in a bit I know you guys are anxious because of the cliffhanger last chapter. Thank you all who reviewed, you guys give me the confidence to keep on writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"No. I can't, I won't." Peter had to protect himself even if he ended up pissing off some of the Avengers. He had already pissed off Tony so what did he have to lose.

"Wait what?" Tony asked shocked that anyone would deny him over something so minimal.

"I said I won't. My Uncle always told me that I have to be careful and protect myself." Peter tried to get past the subject.

"I totally agree with your Uncle there but this is just blood kid…" Tony started to sound confused as to why Peter was fighting him so hard over this.

"Why can't you take your own blood?" Peter said with a hint of attitude.

"I am the one comparing them so I can't be woozy from blood loss." Tony explained with just as much attitude.

"I still say no. You will not change my mind. Maybe I should just go." Peter knew if he stayed here Tony would keep pestering him. He cursed to himself knowing that his refusal may seem suspicious.

"I think that is a good idea. Happy will take you home. Don't come back unless I call." Tony said curtly.

Peter walked out of there disappointed in himself. But the most important thing is that they couldn't figure it out, that is all that matters.

* * *

"Bruce you cannot tell me that was not suspicious!" Tony exclaimed.

"Fine I will admit it is a little strange that he denied to give us a blood sample, but there could be a perfectly good reason as to why. He may not have wanted to tell us that reason." Bruce concluded.

"Bull-shit. He gave us a flimsy argument that his Uncle told him to protect himself yada yada. So a cover up. This just adds to my theory!" Tony was getting frustrated at Bruce's 'open-mindedness'.

"Please don't tell me its your theory about Peter and Spider-man." Bruce sighed. Tony never lets anything go. Once he has an idea in his mind it is hard to shake him from it.

"Don't you dare sigh mister. It fits! He refused to give me his blood sample because he knew it was a match!" Tony was sold on this.

"I think you are looking into this too much. As I pointed out before: he gets bullied. There is no way he can be Spider-man, he would be able to defend himself." Bruce gave a logic response.

"No- no. I have figured it out. That is all a front: he was bullied before he got his 'powers' so he had to keep up the charade. It would be suspicious if he all of a sudden could defend himself." Tony said triumphantly.

Bruce's resolve started to crack then. He had to admit that was a good point, but they don't know if that is the truth. They just can't assume anything…

* * *

Peter accepted the ride home and was grateful when it was finally over. He screwed up big time… He potentially ruined his relationship with the Avengers.

When he got home he went straight to his room. He felt bad for ignoring Aunt May, but she must have picked up on his mood. Also luckily she did not see his face or there would have been questions…

Arriving at his room, Peter hurtled his backpack across the floor and sighed. He sat down on the bed in deep thought. He realized through this whole ordeal that his leg didn't hurt anymore so he took off his jeans to inspect the damage. He was pleased to see that the leg was fully healed, his healing ability must have picked up his dire need for his leg to be healed. Now he could take the stitches out himself, but he will have to go back to Stark Tower as Spider-man to ask Bruce to take them out…

Peter decided he would let Bruce take out the stitches as well to avoid any mishaps. Luckily he saved the torn up suit from before and put it back on so his leg was already exposed for Bruce. He packed his other suit so he could change after.

Swinging his way to Stark tower was nerve racking. He was he not moments ago and pissed them off… Not that they would know that, but still Peter knew.

He arrived and Bruce happened to see him approaching and already was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce winced as he thought about how snarky he sounded by accident.

"Sorry for the random drop by, but my leg is healed and I was wondering if you could take out the staples and the stitches." Peter stated unaffected by the tone Bruce used.

"Oh why of course I can. I am majorly impressed of the extent of your healing ability." Bruce was honestly curious behind how this ability of Spider-man actually worked varying on the injury.

Bruce got to work immediately. The stitches came out without any complications, but the staples were another story. Peter winced as he one was taken out, he couldn't help himself. Bruce was speaking in a calming tone that helped Peter relax a bit.

Tony entered the room just as Bruce finished getting the last staple out. Peter wished that he would not have to run into him, but fate has other plans. He pretended he hadn't noticed Tony yet in hopes of delaying conversation.

"Some scar you got there now." Was the first thing that Tony said. Peter's scar was barely noticeable where the stitches were, but where the staples were there was an ugly ragged line the could be easily identified.

"At least I still have my leg." He replied instantly.

"Yes that is true. Speaking of scars, do you have any other ones?" Tony pried.

"Yeah a few, what's it to you?" Peter had a feeling he already knew the answer: Tony was fishing.

Before Tony could reply Clint burst through the doors red faced. "Loki's back." That was all he said before he sprinted back the way he came from. Tony and Bruce immediately sprinted after them. Peter quickly changed into his packed suit that was not ripped and listened to hear where they were. He quickly found them all in the common area.

"What's that doing here?" Natasha pointed a finger at Spider-man.

"I happened to be here at the time and thought you guys could use some help and 'that'- ouch." Peter said.

"Black Widow, don't argue now we don't have time. We need to focus on the major revelation that we just learned from Thor." Cap. brought order back.

"I am afraid that my father has banished Loki to Midgard. I fear what he has in store for you midgardians. He had a glint in his eyes when the all father said that and it caused me concern. That is why I came to warn you all." Thor informed them.

"Is the guy really to be so feared?" Peter asked naively.

"You tell me." They all whipped around to hear the voice of one they have fought before: Loki.

Before anyone could react Loki sent a wave of magic at Spider-man that hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. They all heard the gruesome impact and knew he was not getting up anytime soon. Everyone else got on defense in a flash, glaring at Loki. Although Thor was the only one who had a sad look in his eyes…

"What do you want Loki? Do you really want us to unleash the Hulk on you? Remember last time." Tony egged him on.

Loki glared daggers at Tony and slipped his hand around the hilt of an actual dagger. Natasha changed her gun location from one to injure to one to kill after seeing this movement. Clint had an arrow pointed at Loki's heart the whole time. ..

"Relax you fools. Today I will spare you, but I came to give you a message: war is coming." Before they could bombard questions on him, Loki disappeared into this air leaving smoke behind.

"Shit! What the hell! I hate that bastard! I am sorry Thor, but I want to kill that son of a bitch!" Clint said with a deep seeded anger. Thor just nodded sadly knowing Loki was too far gone to be the brother he once knew and had.

Tony and Bruce were huddled around Spider-man who was still unresponsive. Tony tried peeling the mask off, but the darn thing wouldn't budge. Needless to say Tony got frustrated. Bruce checked Spider-man's pulse and found a weaker pulse than average, but nothing to worry too much about.

"Bruce I have an idea. Bring Spider-man and follow me to my lab." Tony left expecting Bruce to do as he said.

* * *

Peter woke up a massive headache. It felt like he had a hangover, not that he knew what one felt like. He shook his head in hopes of clearing his senses a bit and managed to see better. He was in a lab, tied to a chair. His super- strength was failing him and he could not break free from the restraints that were holding his to the chair.

"Look at the poor spider trying to get out." Tony said with a laugh.

"What the hell man? We are on the same side, why do you have me tied up!?" Peter started to panic a little. Tony obviously wanted to know something.

"I got a few questions that I want you to answer truthfully. Not that you could lie anyways, I gave you a truth serum." Tony smirked. Peter just glared through the mask, not that Tony could see.

"So first question. How old are you?"

"17." Dammit, Peter couldn't refrain himself from answering. He could see a little spark in Tony's eyes and he knew he was going to be discovered.

"Do you go to Midtown Science High School?"

"mmm- yes." Peter tried to keep his mouth shut, but to no avail.

"Do you know a lad who goes by Peter Parker?"

"I- mmmm- I do." Peter cursed himself for answering so easily.

"Are you Peter Parker?" Tony asked with an intense interest. Peter tried with all of his will power to not answer.

"I- mmmmmmmmmm- I-ugh- mmmmmm…." Peter deflated in his seat. "I am." He said just below a whisper. He looked up to see the reaction of Tony Stark and wasn't prepared for what he saw.

* * *

**I am not to sure about this chapter. I guess I will see how you guys like it. (possibility of redoing it, but it depends on how people react to it). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I have not updated in a bit I was a little busy over the weekend. I know you guys are probably mad because I had two cliffhangers in a row, sorry the endings just came to me like that and I liked them xD. I will try not to so three in a row we will see. Thank you all who reviewed! I am glad people like it still xD I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I KNEW IT! IN YOUR FACE BRUCE! PSSSH! Any you doubted me, tsk tsk." Tony gloated.

Bruce was speechless. He was beginning to warm up to the idea, but he still had been apprehensive to fully accept it. Looking at Spider-man - _*or should we refer to him as Peter*- _Bruce saw him looking down dejected. Tony may have been eager to know who was behind the mask, but he did not think of the effect it would have on Peter. Peter just looked broken, Bruce could tell that even though he could not see facial expressions.

"Are you happy now? You got what you wanted and for what: to gloat?" Peter said harshly. Bruce was surprised to hear the anger in his voice: one minute he looked crestfallen and the next he was enraged.

"I- uh kid listen I just had to know. I am curious by nature, people tell me I actually look a little like Sherlock Holmes." Tony tried to make light of the situation.

"Yeah I don't see it. Wait- no! Let me go now!" Peter started to fall into Tony's game of jesting, but brought himself back to his angry state. He was not letting this go so easily.

"Come on. You know how I am." Tony tried to reason.

Peter snorted at this, "I thought I knew you, but obviously I had not seen all sides of you. Now let me go." Peter demanded in a deadly tone.

Bruce undid the wires holding Peter down and tried to apologize on the behalf of him and Tony. Peter was having none of it.

"You are just as guilty Dr. Banner. You did nothing to stop him, you just sat back and watched." Peter said before he rubbed his wrists and walked to the nearest window.

"I hope one day you will forgive us." Bruce said earnestly.

"I wouldn't count on it anytime soon." Peter said emotionless. Without allowing Bruce to plead their case anymore Peter jumped out of the window and swung away.

"We made a mistake… didn't we…" Tony admitted.

* * *

Peter was beyond furious. He was ashamed to admit that he was scared as well. If Uncle Ben were still alive he would have told Peter that there is nothing wrong with being scared. Peter wasn't sure who he could trust, he was just forming a bond with Tony and Bruce. That was gone now, no traces left. He had no one…

Arriving at his house Peter quickly changed out of the suit and flopped on his bed. The events that have just unfolded took a toll on him. Peter came to the conclusion that Aunt May was the only one who he could rely on…

He wasn't sure when, but he nodded off…

* * *

Arriving to the common room Bruce and Tony saw the rest of the Avengers huddled together discussing what had unfolded before them.

"Where have you two been and what happened to Spidey?" Clint asked, perched on the countertop.

"Uh- Bruce was patching up the guy and I just wanted to make sure he was okay." Tony said with a little stutter at the beginning. Natasha narrowed her eyes knowing that he was hiding. She would have to find out later…

"What- he didn't want to stick around? I mean we could use the guy for extra manpower." Clint asked.

"Lets just get back to the matter at hand. Loki is planning something and we need to figure out what that is." Steve brought order and made everyone remember the bigger topic at hand. "Thor you have the best shot at figuring this out since you know your brother the most out of all of us."

"I am honestly befuddled my friends. The chitauri are furious that he lost the last battle because he guaranteed them a win. They are going to… oh no." Thor looked troubled.

"Uh-oh what? I don't like the sound of that point break." Tony said, actually serious for once.

"The Chitauri are going to hunt him down… and he is here." That was all Thor said.

"They could potentially damage the earth more…" Natasha commented.

"You know Loki, being the trickster that he is, might want them come here and somehow he could make them turn on us…" Tony contemplated.

"Dude they hate him… do you really think that they would 'put aside their differences to defeat a common enemy.'?" Clint asked believing Tony's thought to be stupid.

"We can't leave out any options! And you know personally that Loki can be persuasive when he needs to be." Tony shot back in defense.

"We agreed to not bring that up!" Clint yelled in anger one could see the nerves in his neck pop. Tony tended to push everyone's buttons.

"Guys really! Tony is right-"

"HA!" Tony yelled triumphantly.

"- in the fact that we need to consider all options." Steve glared at Tony for interrupting. Tony put his 'innocent face' on. Natasha roller her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Thor, I know this is an outlandish idea, but is there anyway you can contact your brother and try to reason?" Steve asked in naive hopefulness.

"I hate to say, but he despises me. I cannot reason with him. I may be able to find his location, but I am not exactly positive. I will try though." Thor walked away thinking of the magic he could possibly delve into.

"Well we will meet up tomorrow and hopefully Thor will have good news for us."Steve said signally that the discussion was over.

Everyone dispersed after that. Clint and Natasha went to go spar. Tony and Bruce went back to the labs. Steve decided there were some punching bags that needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

Hmmm…. Peter Parker. He had a way to get to the Avengers, even if they did not realize it themselves. Very interesting indeed…

Loki smirked to himself.

* * *

******Sorry I know that this is short. I will**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy with homework and for some reason last week was test week… (my teachers are conspiring against me). Thank you all who reviewed, your reviews mean a lot to me! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Clint I want a status update on Spider-man. If you say you have nothing… well you don't want to know. And where is Agent Romanoff?" Fury ordered.

"It hit a little close for her." Fury raised an eyebrow at that. "On the other hand it was easier than we thought sir. Tony did all the work without knowing it. He discovered the identity of the masked arachnid. I was observing him because I knew he was looking into the guy, I didn't actually think he would get the identity of Spider-man." Clint reported.

"Well…" Fury growled impatiently.

"Oh yeah. Spider-man is more formally known as Peter…" Before Clint could finish Steve came running into Fury's private office out of breath.

"Thor has some news on Loki, come to the common room." Without waiting for a reply Steve ran back the way he came from.

"Peter Parker." Clint knew by the look on Fury's name he was not going to wait any longer for the name of the vigilante. Fury nodded and they both headed off to meet the others.

When they walked into the common room it was a mad house. Tony was yelling incoherent slurs -he obviously got to the liquor today- while Steve was trying to calm him down. Natasha was just watching from the background seemingly uninterested, but Clint could see the faint traces of worry in her eyes. Thor just looked dejected and Bruce had a calculating look on his face.

"What's the problem?" Fury said, commanding the attention of the room.

"Thor was able to track Loki and he is here in New York. Apparently he has been near the Tower multiple of times…" Steve said worriedly.

"Why hasn't he attacked yet? He has had multiple of opportunities and we obviously didn't know he was around, he could have sneaked up on us." Tony managed to get out without slurring.

"Remember what we discussed the other day. He must have a game plan and we have no clue when he is going to act." Steve said.

Without warning Bruce ran out of the room in the direction of the labs. Everyone just looked at each other a shrugged. They followed him and found him speedily taping keys on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, some how appearing sober.

"I have an idea that I am looking into." Bruce said without breaking concentration from the computer.

They all waited, very curious as to what Bruce was getting at. Tony was the first one to get restless, no surprise there. Fury was steaming a bit and everyone could tell that he wanted answers now.

"Shit!" Everyone jumped, Bruce was not one to curse willy-nilly.

"What?" Everybody said in synch. Tony put his hand up for Steve to high-five, but was shot down.

"I think that Loki may be shadowing someone." Bruce said quietly.

"Who? Just spit it out already." Fury did not like waiting for answers.

"I think, and I am pretty sure, that Loki is looking into Spider-man." Bruce sighed. The kid was already pissed and now they made him a target…

"Hmmm… You mean Peter Parker." Fury said, he knew he would get a rise out of those who did not know.

"What!? How…?" Bruce was shocked to say the least.

"Did you honestly I wouldn't find out. Next time you want to look into something, keep it under rap better." Fury said and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going? We have to help the kid, he could be in trouble!" Tony yelled, his hatred for Fury showing, not that it was a secret.

"I don't have to do shit." Fury said.

"You were looking into the kid! That means you must want him or at least interested! Now he's potentially in trouble and you are just going to let him defend himself against Loki of all people!?" Tony was furious.

"Thats enough Stark…"

"Don't even say anything bird brain." Tony cut Clint off. "I know that you and Natasha have been doing his dirty work. You told him about Peter!"

"Well maybe if you let him be and didn't wrongfully interrogate him he could still be the masked vigilante." Clint defended himself and tried to swing attention to Tony.

"I know what we did was wrong, we realized after the fact. But don't you dare say that this wouldn't have happened… You and Natasha -on offense Tasha- would have continued to look into Spider-man and would have eventually figured it out and then you would report back to Fury!" Tony spat at Clint. "I know that I am not going to just sit here I am going to make sure he is okay." Tony stormed out of the room with Bruce on his heels who wanted to help.

"We should just let him cool down. Clint I don't want you to go near him for the rest of the day, you two need to be separated for a bit. Natasha you as well. He didn't seem as mad at you, but we have to be sure there is not another hiccup." Steve said trying to keep a war from starting in the house, although it already looks like on may have begun. Clint and Natasha gave Steve a nod before going towards the gym, probably to spar to let off some steam that was clearly building up.

He secretly wanted to go with Tony because he felt that Peter was a good kid and Loki is not someone he should be associated with. Learning that Peter was Spider-man was very surprising considering how they meet him in the first place, all beat up and scared. There must be a story behind it.

Steve turned to Thor who looked confused and heartbroken. Thor hates fighting among comrades, he says that it breaks down their bond and Steve wholeheartedly agrees. They are going to need major damage control after what went down. Thor just shook his head and went off in the direction of his room.

Steve sighed in defeat. The team was split up right now, there is no way they would be able to come together after this and work as a team. They are going to need a miracle to fix this fiasco.

* * *

Peter lethargically opened his eyes and had to blink to focus. It was too dark to see which really confused him because his bed is right next to the window and it should be sunny right about now, unless he slept through the whole day and his Aunt just let him.

After his eyes adjusted he saw no furniture anywhere and looking down he realized he was strapped to a chair. Deja vu…

Unfortunately he knew this wasn't Tony or Bruce again because deep down he knew they felt bad about what they did, but he is going to need time before he forgives them.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Peter knew he was being idiotic when he started to scream for help, all it was going to do was alert his captors that he was awake. Peter was frustrated: couldn't just once he have a lazy day!

Loki lurked in the shadows, unbeknownst to Peter. He smirked at the arachnids attempt at calling for help- _*what a foolish thing to do.* _

Loki was intrigued when Peter tried to break out of the binds that were holding him to the chair. He had put magic on them so there was no way Peter could escape, the kid was just wearing himself down.

"There is no use you know." Loki decided to make his presence known.

"What the-" Peter whipped his head at the sound of the voice. His eyes locked onto Loki. He tried to keep a neutral face, but he knew he revealed his recognition.

"Don't worry I already know that you are Spider-man." Loki laughed at the child for trying to conceal his emotions.

"What do you want with me! Can't you just let me be!" Peter squirmed in the chair.

"Hmmmm no. I have plans for you dear Peter. You are going to help me defeat the Avengers once and for all." Loki had a smile on his face the whole time.

"That's a stupid plan. There is no way in hell I am going to help you take down the Avengers. I am in their side and I will never be on yours!" Peter barked.

"You really want to be on the same team of people who take advantage of you?" Loki asked.

"What are talking about they didn't do anything to me." Peter said confused.

"Tony and Bruce… They took advantage of you. They took your rights away and made you tell them you deepest secret. I would be pissed if I were you." Loki was trying to get into Peter's head.

Peter did not know how to respond to that. Loki did have a point and although he was still mad at them, he knows he will eventually forgive them. But his current emotions were making him doubt that…

Loki smirked when he saw the contemplative look on Peter's face. He had planted the first seed…

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!xD It has been a while since I have written one and it feels good :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all who reviewed and all who read my story! :) I am glad so many people like it! I hope you guys like this next chapter! Enjoy! xD**

"Bruce! Why can't you track Loki down now? You just did it a few minutes ago!" Tony was angry and confused and poor Bruce was the focus of his emotions.

"He must have wanted us to figure out what he was up to and once he did he somehow hid himself…" Bruce was utterly confused. One second he was able to track down Loki, but now he keeps getting readings saying that there is no signal.

"Shit! Shit shit shit! I feel like this is all my fault Bruce. If I hadn't been so persistent in figuring out the man- in this case boy- behind the mask then no of this would have happened." Tony sounded truly heartbroken.

"No its not your fault. From what I found Loki was tailing him before you announced that you were trying to uncover his identity." Bruce consoled Tony.

"What are we going to do Bruce? What does Loki want with him, he is just a kid…"

"He may just be a kid Tony, but he has extraordinary powers that Loki may want to take advantage of. Don't worry we will think of a plan to save him from the trickster." Bruce said.

"Hopefully in time…" Tony mumbled so only himself could hear.

"Sir are we really going to do nothing to help Spider-man?" Clint asked respectfully. This was his way for trying to make it up to Tony, even is he never finds out about him inquiring.

"Are you questioning my call?" Director Fury said in a scary calm tone.

"Uh… No. Sorry Sir. I will just be going then." Clint may feel bad for Peter, but he was not going to get himself killed for the kid though. When Fury sounds calm… well think of every possibly way of dying, cause one of those things were surely going to happen.

When Fury turned around Clint hastily made his way to the exit. Fury sighed. It was probably his damn tone, Hill always told him that people get tipped off because of how he talks. Secretly he wished Clint would have voiced his opinion because he was afraid he made the wrong call regarding Spider-man. But the words "I don't have to do shit" tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Stark just brought out his aggressive side because Tony seemed to make it his personal game to contradict Fury.

Truthfully Fury is also afraid to admit that he was wrong. So many people looked up to him and he couldn't bear the thought of everyone second guessing him since he made one bad call…

But there is a saying he heard a father tell his child: "Although you make mistakes, admitting that you are wrong is not a sign of weakness. If anything it will make people respect you more for telling being honest and owning up to your mistake."

Fury knew what he had to do.

_*Can I really trust the Avengers?* _This was the only thought that went through Peter's head after Loki left. Loki was making him doubt everything he believed in. He wants so badly to forgive Tony and Bruce, but maybe they don't really care about him. After all they did take away his rights…

Peter tried to snap his thoughts to all the positive things that came along with the Avengers: movie night, family atmosphere, strong, etc. Thinking negatively is exactly what Loki wants and Peter is not going to give him the satisfaction of breaking down.

_*What if it is their fault that I am captured though?*_ The thought uncontrollably popped into Peter's head. The only time he actually met Loki was when he was at Stark tower… If Tony and Bruce hadn't uncovered his secret there then he could have still been in his warm bed with soft fluffy pillows that hug his cheeks. But no. He was here, where here was, strapped down to a chair with no means of escape.

Loki watched the boy through the camera he had set up. He grinned when he saw the boy become confused. It seemed as if the boy was having an internal debate. Peter's expressions betrayed him and Loki could clearly see how much his words had affected young Peter. This was easier than he thought. He will have Peter on his side eventually. With Parker on his side he and his army will surely not fail. He can redeem himself in the eyes of Thanos.

It was time to plant the second seed.

Entering the room Loki saw Peter's head slumped forward and he barely looked like he was moving, but he knew that the young boy was just pretending to sooze. Making his way to the boy Loki lightly tapped his cheek to "wake" him.

"Wakey wakey little spider." Loki egged the boy on.

Peter jerked his head back and immediately glared at the villain. Lokie just leered at the boy's attempt to look intimidating.

"Don't look so happy to see me. I know you missed me so much and I brought food." Loki teased the boy.

"I won't eat anything you give me. Its probably drugged for all I know." Peter replied swiftly.

"Now why would I do that to my quest?" Loki asked with sarcastic sweetness.

"If this is how you treat your guests I would hate to see how you treat your enemy." Peter tried to beat Loki at jesting.

"Funny kid… I like you." Loki actually meant what he said. The kid was brave, strong, had a good sense of humor, and amazing abilities.

"Yeah well I don't like you." Peter replied without missing a heartbeat.

"Don't worry I know that view will change. I just wanted to bring something up to you that has been bugging me." Loki smiled as he thought about the information he was about to spring onto Peter.

"I doubt that anything that concerns you will concern me." Peter scoffed.

"Well it does concern you and the Avengers. You see I am not trying to hide from them. They can actually track me at this very moment which it appears that did track me down, but they have not come yet. Considering that I am not far from Stark Tower I find it concerning that they have not already shown up." Loki tried to sound sincere when he said this. In his head though he was congratulating himself on the brilliant lie he just told, in actuality he had cut off the Avengers ability to track him. Peter didn't need to know that though.

"I don't believe you!" Peter yelled.

"I am actually telling the truth. My computer gave me notice that I was being tracked back to here." Loki said.

Peter didn't reply to this, his thoughts were running rampant.

Loki left without another word and a smile on his face. Seed two had been planted…

**I am not really sure about this chapter. Tell me what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reviewing my story! Also thanks to all who read my story :) I am still in shock that people actually like it. Sorry I have taken so long to update. Hopefully this chapter comes out good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony and Bruce worked side by side trying to regain the signal that they mysterious lost. They have been at it for hours and have gotten no results. Nothing they try seems to be working and they are growing more frustrated by the second.

"Guys you need to take a break. I know you really want to find Peter, but depriving yourself of food and sleep is not going to solve this problem." Steve was getting worried about the science bros because they have not stopped staring at their computers for quite some time.

"Shut it Capsicle." Tony snarled without breaking concentration.

"This isn't healthy you two! Come on Bruce you're a doctor, you should know this!" Steve desperately wished Natasha was here to back him up. Tony always listens to her out of fear, although he would never admit it. Come to think of it Steve had not seen Natasha, and Clint for that matter, for a while.

"Steve when you feel like its your fault that a kid is in a situation like this tell me you would not try anything to help. Now I think it would be best if you left us alone." Bruce sounded calm yet there was a hint of frustration in his voice. Steve swore he saw a glint of green in the doctors eyes.

Steve booked it out of there without looking back. Taking on the hulk was never a good idea, not matter how strong he was.

* * *

"Sir you called us in." Natasha stated with her arms folded across her chest. Clint was standing right behind her with an eyebrow raised.

"Barton... you were right. I have decided that we will look into the disappearance of Spider-man. He deserves out help." Fury took his time getting that out.

"We must mark this day in history! I am actually right!" Clint was jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"Stop doing that or I will take back what I said." Fury could not stand the way Barton was celebrating this 'victory'.

"Yes Sir." Clint immediately snapped back to attention.

"I came to my senses after I spoke to Stark that Spider-man, although young, is brave and is good for the city. The cops are just being idiotic. I also believe the guy is Avenger material, we need to help him." Fury told them.

"What are we going to do Sir? Tony and Bruce have been working feverishly trying to track down the signal they lost. It is not looking good. They are both geniuses, if they can't do it then who?" Natasha was being realistic and pointing out that they are at a disadvantage.

"They may be geniuses, but I have the world's best hacker." Fury said with a smirk. Honestly he could not wait to see the look on Stark's face when the person came in and figure it out.

"How did you find this person?" Clint asked.

"We are never short of resources." Fury did not elaborate further than that.

"When do they arrive?" Natasha asked trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice and failing a bit.

"Any minute now. Once she gets here you two can bring her to Stark tower and straight to Tony's lab that he is currently hibernating in." Fury instructed.

"Are you sure she can handle the task?" Natasha was thinking ahead and formulating a new plan incase this one was a botch.

"Trust me, she can." Fury walked away from the two spies to go meet her.

* * *

Peter stared sullenly at the pile of food in front of him. It felt like he had not eaten in forever, even though it had really only been a day or so. Watching all those crime shows made him weary of the fact that the food might be poisoned or maybe there is something in it that will make him obey Loki. He would not let that happen.

Although his faith in the Avengers, specifically Tony and Bruce, was waning very thin he had to hold onto hope. Without hope all is lost. He may be mad at them, but that certainly doesn't mean he would betray them by joining their biggest enemy.

He had about a day to contemplate everything when he came to that realization. He almost let that fact that they uncovered his identity guide him away from what he knew was right in his heart. His heart told him that Loki could never be trusted, they guys nickname was trickster after all. He also knew that the Avengers were the good guys and although still skeptical, he knew they were more trustworthy.

Hopefully being forced to take theater arts last year has paid off and Loki could not see through his façade. The teacher actually told him he had an act for acting and being honest- acting conflicted was natural for him. He felt conflicted everyday when he came home to his Aunt. Keeping a big part of his life hidden like that has made him a good actor.

If Loki even suspected that he was not falling for his ploy then he was screwed. Loki could try to take on more forceful means of getting him to join his side…

* * *

"So will I get to meet Tony Stark?" Elise asked eagerly as them made their way to Stark tower.

"Well we are going to his tower so yes…" Clint was annoyed with this girl she seemed to worship Tony. Also what bugged him was how could a seventeen year old be the best hacker in the world? When this girl, Elise, walked in with Fury Clint was convinced he was dreaming. She did not look qualified at all. She was wearing all black: a flowing skirt, tight shirt, black converse, and black lace gloves. Clint knew for sure that Tony was going to be amazed and a little pissed if the girl could actually deliver.

"Sweet! What about Captain America? My life would be complete!" Elise gushed. Clint just rolled his eyes.

"He may make an appearance, but technology isn't really his thing." Clint desperately wished Natasha would save him, but she caught his eye and just smirked at his predicament.

"Holy shit! The tower is so much taller in person than on television!" Elise was in awe of the monument before her. Clint was already through with her worship thing going on…

"Yeah yeah. Let's go. Were going to his lab so please don't squeal like a girl." Clint said. Elise glared at him for the last comment.

Natasha and Clint escorted her to Tony's lab. When they arrived Tony and Bruce were in the same position Steve found them this morning.

"Move over boys and let the professional get to work." Elise smirked when Tony and Bruce looked up to see her. Clint had to admit that the girl had chops. He couldn't wait to see how Tony took this one.

"Who they hell is this and why is she in my lab?" Tony asked annoyed.

"Fury found her. She is apparently the world's best hacker." Clint said.

"One: wow so Fury actually decided to help… finally came to his sense didn't he. Two: what the hell this is a kid." This was a bitter-sweet moment for Tony. On one hand he was glad Fury was not being s douche anymore, but there was a freaking kid here who thinks she is the shit.

"Hey! I am here to help so tune down the bashing. Birdie over here has already dished out some." Elise was not going to put of with this crap. Clint made a face at the insulting nickname she gave him.

"Fine. If you think you could do it try. Bruce and I have been trying for the past half day or so. Good luck." Tony packed a lot of sarcasm into the last sentence, if one missed it that was just sad. *Cough Steve cough*

"Move over and I will." Elise said with some much confidence Tony actually started to believe she could do it.

Tony and Bruce watched over her shoulders as she worked her magic. Her fingers glided over the keys as if the keys were born to be under them. Clint saw Tony's jaw start to sink and he knew then that this girl was legitimate.

Fifteen minutes went by and another before a ding rang out from the computer.

"I got him." This was the most serious she sounded since she arrived.

"That son of a bitch…" Tony whispered leaving Clint anxious to know where the trickster was hiding all this time.

* * *

**Okay I know I said this last chapter, but I am not too sure about this one. I actually like last chapter better than this one. (Possible redo of this chapter)**

**Also Elise is just someone I made up not from anything else. (Although I did get the name from the book I just finished reading xD)**


End file.
